The Reaper's counterpart
by crystaltonics
Summary: A one night stand comes knocking at the club house doors nearly 5 years later, looking for the Sons Of Anarchy's SGT At Arms. Will Kozik except this unexpected visitor, or maker her hit the road. Kozik/OC
1. Chapter 1

**AU/ Here's what you have to know; Obviously Kozik is not DEAD! Where this story begins is almost five years in the past, when Clay was President. The present is NOW where Jax is President, Chibs is V.P., and Kozik is our SGT AT ARMS. Tara is alive, as well as Gemma. They are out of drugs but still happily in the gun business, hey we have to have some action going on. Again it is AU so I did change things here and there. It will not follow the seasons story line since it is in the now, AFTER all the drama in the series, but the only thing I changed from the show that is huge is save the lives of Jax, Tara, Gemma, and of course Kozik. I will try my very best to keep everyone in character.**

* * *

July 14, 2010 Los Angeles

"I'll fucking kill him." Paz just rolled her eyes at her extremely pissed off cousin as she placed her sunglasses on and started to get out of the car.

"No you are not," the angry girl got out of the car, walked around and placed her hands on her cousins shoulder to stop her from walking.

"Paz, that asshole deserves what's coming, to dump you today of all days. I mean it's your fucking birthday Paz. He couldn't have waited till tomorrow, at least then he would be the one coming to this lame festival with you and not me." Paz gave her cousin a look that plainly said she didn't believe her.

"Come on Summer, you used to love coming to this festival with the family." Summer let out a irritated huff of air.

"I'm a senior in high school, I don't like this kid stuff any more." Paz gazed around at the lively fun happening all around her, there was beautiful women in colorful dresses, huge paper mache figures of Mexican men and women, there was lovely music playing with the delicious smell of all different kinds of food from the savory to the sweet. She couldn't help the mesmerized smile as she spoke to Summer.

"Well I'm a freshmen in college, and this is my favorite time of the year. Listen, I know you said you would come with me, but if you don't want to be here I don't want to keep you." Summer looked kind of ashamed, it was her cousins birthday, could she really leave her at a time like this. Taking in a deep breath and letting it out before she made her decision.

"No I'll stay. After all you did come with me to the Jay Z concert for my birthday last year. No more complaining from me, I promise." Paz let out a squeal of delight as she through herself at her cousin and squeezed her tight, when she felt like she was done she let got, looked around then turned to Summer.

"Okay, I think we should go check out the dancers first, then we can get something to eat, OH I want to get my face painted!" Summer couldn't help but chuckle at her older cousin, who saw the world as though she were her younger cousin, as she started to pull her through the crowd towards the dancing women with the long colorful dresses.

"Alright alright Paz, slow down a little wontchya."

* * *

A group of men clad in leather and denim were walking through the vibrant crowd, to the obvious eye they didn't fit in with this environment. They made their way to some lunch tables on the grass that were being occupied by men of similar make, the only difference being their skin tone was shades darker. Alveraz got up from his seat at the table and went the remaining distance to the older man for a quick embrace.

"Clay, good to see you hermano. How's the family?" Clay Marrow gave Alveraz a crooked grin as him and the rest of his brothers took a seat or stood around the lunch table.

"They're good brother, old lady's still kicking my ass, but what are you ganna do."

"Well let's get this business done so we can celebrate huh?"

"Absolutely." Business was quick a painless, just a quick confirmation the guns were in, and you can pick them here and at this time. When all was down both presidents shook hands and Clay and his crew were about to leave when Tig jumped in front of Clay and asked him in a quiet voice.

"Eh brother, why don't we stay a while enjoy the festivities?" Clay gave Tig a calculating look before turning to Alveraz.

"What are you celebrating anyways?"

"It's a festival, to honor the season of summer. My old lady and kids are somewhere around here, you guys should stick around, at night is when more of the grown up fun happens." everyone was silently waiting for their presidents decision, Tig waiting most eagerly.

"Why the hell not." there was a loud roar of cheers as most of the men dispersed and began to enjoy the festival.

* * *

Happy and Kozik were standing in line for beer. Happy was doing something on his phone while Kozik was looking around. When they got their beers they went to a large crowd of people that were surrounding a group of women twirling their colorful skirts to the sound of the music. There was a loud pop noise somewhere off to the side that jostled the onlookers as some started to shove here and there when Kozik was bumped back from someone in front of him, making some of his beer spill on his kutte.

"what the hell man, watch who you're fucking pushing!"

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry sir the crowd was being a little ruff and I lost my footing, here I have some napkins." Kozik looked down at the girl pulling napkins from a small paper bag,. He didn't really know what to say, witch was totally weird for him, he always had something to say. The girl in front of him trying desperately to dry his kutte with her napkins was short, probably around 5'2, with shiny dark brown almost black curly hair, but it was short just below her chin, with one side pinned behind her ear with a cluster of little white flowers. She was wearing a short white laced dress with no sleeves and a high neck line, but Kozik could see she had bigger than average breasts for someone her height, because the dress was only tight in her chest area then flowed out into a billowy skirt about just above mid thigh. Her face was probably the cutest thing he has ever seen, it was heart shaped with rounded cheeks and a small nose, with giant light brown eyes framed with thick, long, black lashes. But the thing that really got his attention was that half of her face was beautifully painted to look like a bright colorful skeleton with red and yellow flowers going down her jaw and at the crown of her forehead. She looked like she could be the Reaper's counter part, the Grimm's old lady. That was the very thought that had him snap back to reality. Gazing down at her, he put on a full blast smile and let out a deep chuckle.

"It's alright sweetheart, I ain't ganna die because of some spilt beer." Kozik's chuckle died in his throat when she looked up at him. She gave him a worried look then turned back to his kutte.

"Are you sure? Cause this must be kind of important, right? I've seen more than one guy with this vest on today. I really didn't mean it, if you hold on a sec, my cousin should by here soon. She went to get some food, she should have more napkins." as she kept dabbing his leather with napkins, he placed his hands over hers to stop her fretting. She immediately stiffened the moment his hands touched hers. A little worried he would scare her, Kozik let go of her hands, and let his fall to his sides.

"Ya I'm sure. I've had worse than beer on it." she gave him a little smile that revealed two perfectly placed dimples, but with a deep laugh coming from Kozik's side had that smile disappear fast. He saw her eyes move to Happy's intimidating form, Kozik cursed himself for forgetting about his brother. Half of the croweaters were afraid of him, just imagine this little girl. She was looking Happy up and down, probably didn't even know she was doing it, but her eyes quickly returned to his dark eyes when he spoke.

"Didn't your mamma ever tell you it's rude to stare." Kozik turned to see what the girl would do, she averted her eyes to her shoes, but a second later her gaze returned to the Killa's.

"I like your tattoo's." Happy let out another laugh, but this time the girls smile returned. Their moment of silence was interrupted by a shout somewhere in the crowd.

"PAZ!" the girl turned to where the voice was coming from, then turned back to the two men, giving them a shy smile she waved at them.

"I have to go, I'm sorry about your vest again." before either Son could say anything, the girl was rushing toward the shouting voice. Kozik spoke to Happy without looking away from the direction the girl went.

"Damn dude, if there was ever a moment I would use the word adorable it would be with her." happy laughs at his brother as he turns to get another beer.

"Eh, she's too soft, like a fucking peach. I'd bruise that baby girl." Kozik laughed quietly as he rubbed the back of his neck as he walked besides Happy.

"Then you wont have no problems if I call dibs?"

"She's all yours brother." Kozik smirked as he told himself he would see her again.

* * *

Paz and Summer sat by a small group of old men playing wooden instruments as they ate their street tacos.

"Can I have a napkin?" Paz looked up from her taco at Summer with some chili on the side of her mouth.

"You didn't bring any?" Summer looked at her like she was a moron.

"Why would I get more napkins if you already had some from when you got the stuffed churros?" Paz turned her gaze down at her taco, she was screwed.

"Um, I dropped them in the crowd, sorry. I'll go get some more." Summer looked at her cousins retreating figure with a questioning gaze.

"What the hell was that about." later on that day, when the sun was almost ready to set Paz was watching a older man play the flamenco guitar as Summer was in the restroom. When her cousin made her way back she had a look that made her seem like she was trying to figure out a way to say something. Paz glanced at her in suspicion, her focus away from the guitar player and now on her cousin.

"What is it?" Summer turned her eyes to the ground and mumbled out something that Paz couldn't quite hear.

"Huh, I couldn't hear you."

"Carlos is coming to pick me up cause he's taking me to the movies!" Summer shouted out, but she regretted it the moment she saw the look on her cousins face.

"Oh Paz, I'm sorry, I know how much you love to stay threw the night. We can come back tomorrow to see the fireworks together? Huh, how about that, we can even go to the booth that makes the sugar skulls?" Paz turned her focus back to the man playing guitar and spoke in a quiet voice.

"It's okay cuz. You can go, I'll head out after this set is over." Summer felt horrible, but she would make it up to her tomorrow. She got up off the wooden bench and kissed Paz on the side of her head lightly, then whispered in her ear.

"Happy birthday Delores Paz Reyes."

* * *

It was about ten minutes after Summer left that Paz got up from the bench. She walked around, just watching everyone enjoying the festival when she got to a small building. She looked up a the wooden building, every year she would walk past it and glance through the windows. It was a bar, well more like a dive but it had the age limit of eighteen… which she now was. Paz opened her little bag that held her phone and wallet, that her I.D was residing in. She took it out of her small wallet and went up the steps of the bar, showed the bouncer her license, and just like that she was in. She knew she didn't want to sit at the bar, what was the pint, she wasn't drinking. So she took a seat at the opposite wall of the bar, in a small booth. A women came, probably around five or so years older than Paz, to take her order, which was; a peach iced tea, a basket of curly fires, and a barbeque chicken pizza. It didn't take long for her drink to come, but while she waited for her food Paz took to people watching. She was half turned around gazing at a older couple when someone approached her booth, assuming it was her food she turned back around with a happy grin that quickly left her face.

"Wow, I didn't know my presence could make a girls smile disappear that fast." at the edge of her booth was the man from earlier that day. The cute blonde man with beautiful eyes, an even better smile, the one she ruined any chance with by being a complete spaz with dumping his beer on him. Realizing she was just staring at him now she started to babble.

"Oh no it wasn't because of you. Well I guess you could say it was you, but it was just from surprise… um, I thought you were my food." she said lamely, but all he could do was laugh as he slunk down on the other side of the booth.

"Well that was a clever way of saying you want to eat me." the unpainted side of her face might as well have been she turned so red, which made Kozik's smile grow even bigger.

"I didn't get your name sweetheart." Paz knew her face was red but there was really nothing she could do about it, short of pouring her iced tea over her face.

"Um, my name kind of depends," he looked at her confused.

"Depends on what?"

"Well people call me a lot of things really. My mother and people I don't really-really know call me Delores, my father and most of my family call me Paz, then there are a few people who just kind of make-up one if they don't like either." he took a drink of his beer and seemed to be in thought.

"Delores your first name?" she gave him a nod,

"What's Paz about?"

"It's my middle name, my dad gave it to me, it means peace in Spanish." he nodded his head and there was silence once again as he thought.

"Can I call you Dell?" she looked up at him and gave him a small smile as she nodded.

"I like Dell, no ones given me that one before." he smiled at her.

"Good, my names Kozik by the way." she gave a funny look.

"Is that your real name?" he laughed but gave it to her anyways.

"It's my last name. My first name is Herman, and I hate it, no one calls me that." she took a sip of her tea before she spoke.

"A lot of people don't like the names they're given, but sometimes you just have to except it. I don't like my first name."

"What's wrong with Delores?" she scrunched up her nose in what looked like the cutes look Kozik's seen, besides her face this afternoon.

"My mother named me that after a character in her favorite book, it's spelled differently but it doesn't change the fact that she named me after a bratty twelve year old girl that had sexual relations with a much older man that just so happens to have killed her mother." Kozik couldn't hide the shock on his face.

"Jesus I thought my name fucking sucked." Dell laughed as the waitress came to deliver her food. The once nice women just plopped everything on the table, then left without checking if Dell wanted anything else. She looked at the retreating form of the waitress with a confused look on her face.

"What the hell was her problem?" Kozik asked kind of pissed off. Dell shrugged her shoulders.

"I don't know, she was really nice before, maybe she just had to deal with some rude people." as Dell turned to her food and started eating her fries Kozik turned to the bar to see the waitress giving him a seductive look.

"Ohhhh." he said to himself, that bitch was being rude cause she as jealous of Dell being with him. He turned back to Dell who was now looking at him, he raised his brow in question.

"Do you want some pizza?"

"No, I'm good. But how about I buy you a beer." Dell looked like she wanted to say something.

"Hey It doesn't have to be a beer, I could get you one of those fucking girlie drinks." he said with a chuckle, but she still looked off.

"No it's not that. I can't drink alcohol." Kozik furrowed his eyebrows.

"Why not?"

"Um… I'm not old enough yet." Kozik looked like he was about to shit a brick.

"How fucking old are you Dell?"

"It's my birthday today, I just turned eighteen." Kozik took a long drink of his beer than roughly rubbed his mouth, he looked really mad and Dell wasn't ashamed to say the way he looked right now scared her.

"Why didn't you say anything?" it was Dell's turn to be mad.

"Why would I have to? I don't even know you, we talked twice today, what, did that make you think you would get somewhere with me?!" she was getting a little loud for Kozik's comfort in front of all these people.

"I get it alright, you're mad, just keep your fucking voice down." Dell huffed, waited a quick moment turned to the side and took some bills out of her purse, then got up and walked away.

"Mother fucker." Kozik quickly left a bill on the table, then rushed after her, she made it out side and to the parking lot when he finally found her. She was reaching out for the handle of a car when he grabbed her arm, spun her around and pinned her to the car.

"Fucking christ Dell, would you hold on for a fucking minute." when he got a glimpse of her face he noticed a few tears running down her cheeks, but to his amazement, her skeleton side was still perfect. But now he just felt fucked up for making her cry.

"Fuck Dell, I didn't mean it the way it came out. I wasn't expecting anything from you okay, I liked you and when I thought you weren't legal I kind of lost my shit. I'm a lot older than you are kid." Dell looked up into Kozik's eyes and without wasting her time with thinking, moved her face up and kissed him. To be honest she was kind of shocked by how fast he responded to her kiss. He moved one hand to her waist and the other fisted into her thick hair. Dell couldn't think right now even if she wanted to, the only thing she could do was feel. She felt as though he was trying to breath her in, she has never been kissed so hard in her life, but it felt so perfect. Kozik licked her lips as she gasped into his kiss giving him the opportunity to plunge his tongue into her mouth which caused her to let out a wanton moan of pleasure.

The sound of her moan made Kozik growl in anticipation and he couldn't stop himself from moving his mouth to her neck so he could hear more of her delicious moans. It was like blinding fireworks, his mouth on her skin, Dell moved her head to the side to allow him more excess. She began to feel a tingling in her tummy and she couldn't stop herself from clenching and rubbing her thighs together to create any type of friction. When Kozik noticed her movement he bit down into her neck causing her to cry out in pain and pleasure. Swallowing her cries with a kiss Kozik moved his hand on her waist down, as he lightly touched her inner thigh with the tips of his finger, her shuddering body just gave him the push he needed as he reached for her purse in her hands and skillfully removed her keys without breaking the kiss. When he slowly pulled away from her mouth it took a moment for Dell to open her eyes, to see him dangling her car keys in front of her face.

"What do you say we move this to somewhere with a bed sweetheart?" all Dell could do was nod. He opened the door for her and scooted her inside before moving to the drivers seat and starting the car.

"Where to?" it was as if she lost the ability to speak, she could only shrug. Kozik chuckled and put the car in reverse.

"It's okay, I got a place."

* * *

July 15, 2010 Motel Six

Dell woke up to the harsh sun rays coming through the window, trying to shield herself from the light she attempted to roll over, but when she felt some serious soreness in her nether regions causing her to wince, her birthday night came rushing to the forefront of her mind. Kozik. Ignoring the pain she turned around to find the side of the bed empty, looking in the direction of the bathroom, the door was open and no light was on. Getting up from the bed the linen sheet wrapped around her naked body, Dell tried to look for anything of his that meant that he was still here. When she found nothing, not even a note, she made her way towards the bed laid back down and cried. She gave him what she refused to give to anyone in high school, she gave him what she refused to give her college boyfriend that broke up with her just the morning before. She gave it to him. Gave him what she was going to wait to give to the person that she loved. And now he's gone.

* * *

August 24, 2010 Master bedroom's bathroom

"I'm going to fucking kill him." Summer was pacing the large restroom back and forth while Paz sat on the edge of the large tub with an emotionless expression.

"No you're not."

"Why the hell not Paz, look at what's happening, if someone deserves to be murdered it's that fucker!" Paz closed her eyes as tears fell from her lashes.

"You're not going to kill him because I don't know where he is, I didn't even know who he was," her voice broke at the end of her sentence causing Summer to stop pacing as she sat on the tubs edge wrapping her arms around Paz as she whispered that it was going to be okay in her hair. But Paz knew it wasn't going to be okay, not now at least, not right at this moment. Paz continued to silently cry as she stared into the piece of plastic that told her she was going to be a mother.

* * *

**Hello everyone, this is my first SOA fic, and I really hope you like it. I would really like to know what everyone thinks of this so far, feedback would be very much wanted, just let me know what you think so far, or what you think might happen later on in the story.**

**Again please read and review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you everyone who has favored and followed this story so far, it is truly amazing for me. Thank you for the review that I got, I read it and it got me very excited to this update. **

**NA/ every time you see a date is when it is in the past, when something is in the present there will only be a place of setting, except for the beginning of this chapter. I do not own Sons of Anarchy.**

**Enjoy, and please leave a review for me.**

* * *

January 13, 2015 Parking lot of Teller/Marrow Automotive

A black 2015 Impala Sedan sat parked on the farthest part of the lot from the garage. It was a hot day but Paz refused to open her window, whether it was to force her self to get out of the car, or to drop dead of a heat stroke. Which one it was, she wasn't completely sure. But she did know she had to stop being such a baby and get out of the fucking car… like NOW. Taking in a deep breath, Paz grabbed her purse from the passenger side and exited the car before she could change her mind. Even if it was hot, Paz was glad there was no wind, or her dress would be flying around, and she would look silly, where she wanted to look fucking fantastic. When she was younger, especially before Kozik, Paz never really felt confident in her own skin. A little on the thick side all of her life, she knew she wasn't what most of society would call sexy. But something changed in her all those years back, you would think with what she went through she would find herself less attractive. But she noticed that men would look at her, and to be honest she felt empowered. With her round hips, thick thighs, and generous breasts, but she had to admit a few years back she began to work out to create a smidge smaller waist. And she also wasn't ashamed to say that she picked this outfit for today on purpose, a coral maxi backless dress, that had stings in the back that created an x at her shoulder and down to where the dress started once again, just at her backside, and a high neck line. The dress was flowy, with a loose mid section and a hugging form in her bodice and hips that flowed out at her thighs and went all the way to her ankles, with a pair of gladiator sandals and round Gucci sunglasses. She felt amazing, and she didn't want to appear weak with what she was about to do, she wouldn't let him have the satisfaction of seeing her weak.

Too busy with work, none of the guys noticed the young women walk up to the office and knock on the door. Paz heard a woman's voice telling her to come in, she walked in to see a older women probably in her fifties, with her eyes on the computer, without looking in Paz's direction the woman told her to take a seat. Turning to the direction of the chair against the wall in front of the desk, she took a seat. The woman clicked a few times then typed something in the computer before she turned to Paz, and gave her a critiquing look.

"Can I help you with something darlin'?" Paz had to clench her jaw before she spoke.

"Yes. I'm here to see someone." the woman's face went from just curious to extremely hard.

"Ya, and who might that be sweetheart?"

"A man named Herman Kozik." the woman got up from her seat and walked around the desk to stand in front of Paz.

"Why?" Paz stood from her seat as well and was a foot away from the imposing woman, she was shorter than her, but she was not going to be intimidated.

"It's personal, ma'am." this only seemed to piss her off as she got in her face and seethed.

"You listen to me, little girl,"

"Mom, what the hell is going on?" the older woman looked to the door to see her son standing in the entrance with a mad look on his face.

"Nothing baby, this girl was just leaving." Paz scoffed and turned to the blonde man.

"No I wasn't, I'm here to speak to Herman Kozik." The mans face changed to curiosity, as he looked at the young women up and down.

"I got this Gemma. I'll take you to him darlin'." Paz turned to give a smug look at the angry woman.

"It was nice to meet you… Gemma." she said in fake sincerity.

"It was nice to meet you too darlin', but I didn't get your name." Gemma said with the same fake sincerity, Paz walked past the blonde man and out the door as she shouted over her shoulder.

"That's because I didn't give it." the young man laughed as he closed the door and left his mother in the office fuming. He stopped her before she could walk any further, and introduced himself.

"I'm Jax." he offered her his hand and Paz took it.

"Paz." he gave her this funny look.

"What kind of name is Paz?" she couldn't help the chuckle that left her lips.

"It's my name. And it means peace in Spanish." Jax gave her a calculating look.

"Spanish huh. You Mexican?" it was her turn to give him a funny look.

"Um, ya. But no one would be able to tell unless I was speaking Spanish, you know on account of my light skin tone… So do you think you can take me to Kozik?"

"Oh ya, this way." he took her just next door of the office to the garage full of men working on cars, and bikes. Jax told her to wait outside of the garage as he walked in to get Kozik. When Jax went in is when Paz started to get nervous, to see this man that left her feeling defeated nearly five years ago was seriously scaring the shit out of her. Jax came back out with Kozik in tow. As Paz looked at him through her dark lenses, she couldn't help but notice that he looked older, still extremely handsome, with his blonde, spiky hair, and his amazing white smile, his sleeveless shirt leaving his toned tattooed arms bare for her to… 'Stop it Paz!'. Now was really not the time to think about him like this, but when she looked at his smiling face, she realized… he didn't know who she was. With her previous mind set gone, and now just pissed off she rolled her eyes behind her sunglasses as she walked a little further from the garage so no one would overhear their conversation. When the two blonde men finally reached her, Jax gave a crooked grin Kozik's way and went over to the office, giving them privacy.

"What can I do for ya sweetheart." Paz clenched her fist as her other hand went up to take off her sunglasses and place them up top of her head.

"It's been a long time Herman." he looked at her confused for a moment, but when he had a good look at her, his smile seemed to vanish.

"Dell?" he asked in shock, as her face contorted to one of anger as she demanded through her teeth.

"Don't call me that." his face went from shocked to shamed, then to passive in a matter of seconds, as he asked her with no emotion in his voice.

"What are you doing here, how the hell did you even find me?" she took in a deep breath as she tried desperately to find the strength to go through with what she came here to do.

"It wasn't very hard to find out where you were, especially with the patch that was on your back." getting a little inpatient Kozik demanded with a serious tone.

"But why did you come **here** Dell?"

"I told you not to call me that!" she shouted as Kozik turned to the garage to see some of the guys looking in their direction as he turned back around grabbed her by the arm and pulled her further from the garage and harshly whispered in her face.

"Keep your god damn voice down, and tell me why you're fucking here." she pulled her arm out of his grasp as she took the same tone with him.

"I was fucking pressured, and pushed to come here. To tell you something, but the longer I'm around you, just strengthens my urge to fucking **murder** you!" she used all her strength as she pushed his body from hers roughly and reached into her purse.

Kozik knew he should be pissed that she would fucking shove him, but at that moment he couldn't help but notice that she looked older then the last time he saw her, her hips and tits were bigger, but her waist seemed a little smaller, her dark curly hair was way longer too, down to her mid back. And in that fucking dress, she looked extremely sexy. His thoughts were interrupted by Dell shoving a piece of paper to his chest, when he took the paper in his hands he realized that it was a picture. A picture of a younger Dell in a bed, looking tired but extremely happy as she gazed down at a bundle in her arms. Kozik's brows furrowed as he took a closer look, it was a baby, with a tuft of blonde hair at the top of it's head, at the bottom of the picture was the date, April 10, 2011.

"Is that…" he couldn't even form the words to ask, but she understood what he wanted to know. Taking another deep breath she forced out in a whisper.

"She's yours." Kozik pulled his eyes away from the picture up to Dell's eyes that were filled with unshed tears.

"She…" he didn't even know what to say, he had a daughter, one that he has never heard of or even seen. His moment of shock changed to one of complete anger and maybe a little self loathing.

"If you knew where to find me all this time, why didn't you fucking tell me sooner Dell?!" she began to laugh hysterically.

"you made it pretty fucking clear that you wanted nothing to do with me after you fucked me!" Kozik's anger was gone, and he shame.

"It wasn't like that Dell, I told you I'm a lot older than you, and the life I live… you were young and had your life ahead of you, I knew I had no place there, so I left. I didn't do it cause I just wanted to get it in, then take off. I fucking liked you Dell, but I had the choice of staying and getting into deeper shit with you, or leaving and letting you live your life. I understand why you would keep her from me, I do. Don't get me wrong, I'm really happy you came to tell me this, but why did you, after so long?" letting out a breath Dell went and sat at the table off to the side as Kozik sat next to her watching as she kept her stare on her entwined hands on her lap.

"When I got pregnant, and I had to tell my family, after explaining in part of what happened, only one person tried to get me to find and tell you. My dad really tried everything, he told me that as her father you had a right to know that she was out there, but I wouldn't listen to him. And eventually, when she got old enough to understand what people were saying he stooped pressuring me. We are going through some hard times right now, and when he asked her what she wanted for her birthday this year, she said she wanted to see her daddy. The moment she said that I fucking hated myself." she let out a wet laugh as she looked up at Kozik with tears coming down her round cheeks.

"I told her about you, ya know." Kozik was a little confused but smiled as he asked.

"Really, what did you say?"

"That daddy was a strong brave man that was needed by his family to protect them, I didn't want there to be a empty space where you should have been, no matter how much I hated you." he turned down to look at his shoes as he asked.

"What's her name?" Dell looked at him with a sad smile.

"she doesn't have your last name, I told myself I wasn't going to make the same mistake as my older sister that gave her son his fathers last name, who has been absent for all of his six year life." this news seemed to make Kozik unhappy, and that made Dell feel like shit.

"But she loves to hear the story of how I named her for her daddy." this made Kozik look up at her with curiosity.

"Her full name is Parca Adley Reyes." Kozik's smile was back and bigger than ever.

"Adley, you named her after my mother. I can't even believe you remembered I told you that." he laughed and Dell smiled and nodded.

"What's with her first name?" Dell laughed this time.

"Ya well that one was for both of us, it's Spanish, like my middle name, and it means Reaper." he was in utter astonishment.

"You named her after my club?" all Dell could do was nod, and Kozik got up from the bench pulled her up with him and embraced her as he whispered in her hair.

"I'm so sorry Dell. I'm so fucking sorry," when he felt her start to tremble, he held her tighter as he buried his face in her hair and let his own tears go. When she began to pull away and he saw her tear stained face he used his thumbs to wipe them away.

"Do you want to see her?" Kozik leaned his forehead on hers and whispered to her.

"Please."

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this update, and again thank you to everyone who has followed and favored this story.**

**Please leave me a review to let me know what you think so far.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello everyone, I just want to say thank you to everyone who has favored and followed, the reviews I got keep me going. I've actually been getting blinding headaches when I look at any kind of screen for the past few days, but I keep going for all of you. I do not own Sons of Anarchy.**

**Okay everyone, lets get some family love going on, that did sound a lot creepier when I typed it, then in my head, but hopefully you got where I was going. Anyways, let's continue with the story, shall we.**

* * *

Park Bench

He couldn't stop looking around, sitting down on the bench, checking his phone, and smoothing out his kutte, no matter how hard he tried his eyes kept looking up and around the park. It has been three days since Dell or Paz 'she made it very clear he couldn't call her dell anymore' has told him of his daughter. That day she left back to L.A. to get Parca. Kozik got a call yesterday morning that both of them would be here today. He actually suggested the park, not wanting to overwhelm the little girl with large scary men, and loud bikes. So now, he was waiting for Paz and Parca to arrive. And he couldn't stop fucking fidgeting.

* * *

Inside 2015 Impala Sedan

Paz was nervous, like really fucking nervous. When she got back home the other day, she told her daughter that they would be taking a trip up state to visit one of mommy's friends. For such a long ride up, Parca did surprisingly well. With snacks, a few restroom stops, and an endless play list, the small toddler was doing better than her mommy. Paz got the text from Kozik that morning that he wanted to meet at Charming's public park, and she was impressed with his decision to steer clear of an unfamiliar territory. After she entered the parking lot and turned off the car, she turned fully around with her knees up against the back of her seat, and leaned her head on the side of the head rest as she addressed her little girl.

"Mi amor," the little girl lifted her large brown eyes from her stuffed doll up to her mommy.

"Do you remember when I told you about your papá, and that he was away because had to protect his family?" she nodded.

"Well my love, his family lives up here, and I talked to him and he said that he wants to see you very, very much." with big eyes Parca asked in Spanish.

"En serio?" and Paz nodded enthusiastically.

"Yes baby, really. He texted me, and said he's waiting in the park for you. Quieres ver a tu papá?" and she nodded her head eagerly.

"Okay mi amor, vamos."

* * *

Kozik looked at his phone for about the ninth time in his twenty minute wait. When he closed and pocketed his phone and looked up once again he saw Paz walking towards the bench. She looked gorges, wearing short, tight, high waisted, blue shorts with golden buttons on the front, a half sleeve, off the shoulder, white and red striped shirt tucked into her shorts. Her long curly hair was pinned back on both sides, and she had on tall, opened toed, blue wedges that made her supple, creamy legs look extremely long. When Kozik looked at her legs he noticed a little figure behind them that he couldn't see. When they reached him, he stood up smiling at Paz.

"Hey."

"Hey Kozik." he cleared his throat as he tried to see the hidden girl behind her mothers, then he looked back up at Paz.

"Did you guys have a good drive?" Paz couldn't help but giggle at Kozik, it was strange seeing him be so nervous.

"Ya it was good, isn't that right Parca?" Paz took a step to the side so the little girl would stop hiding. Seeing her for the first time was breathtaking for Kozik. She was beautiful, she looked so much like her mother, with the same small round face and a small nose, big cheeks, and even bigger eyes, which were the same soft brown as Paz's. but the thing that made him want to drop to his knees and cry was her long curly hair, just like her mothers, but instead of the shiny black, it was golden blonde. Just like his. In a little red summer dress, with white strap on sandals, and a thin gold chain around her neck that held a cross, she was perfect. And in that moment he fell in love, he knew he would love her more than he could love anyone else. Kozik went down on his knees and smiled at his little girl.

"Hello beautiful. Do you know who I am?" she nodded her curly head.

"Ya, do you have anything you might want to ask me maybe?" before she could ask Paz spoke first.

"Remember my love, daddy doesn't speak Spanish, okay." Parca looked up at her mommy then back down to her feet as she asked softly.

"Do you not need to take care of your family anymore?" Kozik wasn't really sure how to answer that, then he had an idea.

"Hey baby, do you see this right here?" Parca looked up at her daddy who was pointing at a patch that read SGT. At Arms, and she nodded

"Well for as long as I have this on, I will always protect my family. But me and mommy thought it would be a good idea that it was time for you to join that family. Would you like that baby?" Kozik was surprised but extremely happy when she launched herself into his arms, squeezed him tight, and spoke into his shoulder.

"Si papi." he noticed that Paz was about to say something, but he spoke first.

"It's okay, I understood that." he said as he stood up, Parca still in his arms as he spun around holding her tight, causing her to let out a delighted squeal, and he shouted.

"That was a fucking yes!" with horror on her face but hidden laughter in her voice Paz shouted

"Koz!" but was interrupted by her daughters laughter.

"Ooh, papi dijo una mala palabra!"

"Yes daddy did say a bad word." Kozik couldn't help but laugh.

"Oops, my bad."

* * *

Paz sat on the bench as she watched Kozik and Parca running around the jingle gym, doing the monkey bars, and climbing stairs. Paz got a good laugh at watching Kozik attempt to fit on the slide, only to get scolded by Parca herself, telling her father in Spanish, 'Daddy you're not allowed on there, you're too big,'. They were at it for about twenty-five minutes when Kozik came and sat next to Paz.

"What happened, too much excitement for you?" he chuckled.

"No, she wouldn't let me push her on the swings." it was Paz's turn to laugh as she turned her eyes to her daughter at the swings.

"Ya, a few months ago she found out how to do it herself, now she wont let anyone do it for her anymore." smiling Kozik said.

"She's hardheaded, I like that. Hey what's with the Spanish, she spoke one sentence to me in English, but now it's nothing but Spanish." she looked at him then back to Parca.

"Ya, I'm sorry about that. She used to only speak it with people she knew, knew it. But for the past month it's only been Spanish." Kozik was curious.

"Do you know why?" Paz was hesitant to answer but she knew she would have to eventually explain it, if Parca kept refusing to speak English.

"Um, my father and Parca are very close, she would do everything with him, only speaking Spanish. Apparently he has been sick for a while now, but he only told me and by siblings about a month ago. The only reason he told us is because it's getting worse fast. He had a incident where he needed to go to the hospital. So I decided that I needed to tell Parca before I took her to see him. She spent the entire visit laying on the bed next to him. And she hasn't spoken much english since then." Kozik could see the tears falling from Paz's eyes down her cheeks, so he put his arm around her shoulder and pulled her close.

"I'm sorry Paz," she sniffed and whipped away her tears.

"It's okay, but when she started doing this I told myself that I wasn't going to try to force her to stop." Kozik nodded his head in understanding.

"That's fine, I don't want to push her to do anything. But it's going to be tough to explain this to the club." this had Paz's attention.

"What have you told them anyway?"

"The only person who knows the whole truth about you and Parca is Jax. Even though Gemma has been assaulting me with questions since the moment you left TM." Paz had to laugh at the memory of the older women.

"How is Miss Friendly?"

"Hardy-har-har, ya I get it she can be on the bitchy side," Paz interrupted with sarcasm.

"Oh no, I'm serious she was delightful, reminded me of my own mother." he laughed.

"Are you fucking serious?" Paz scoffed,

"No, well about her being delightful I was just kidding, but she really does remind me of my mom."

"Jesus, well she's having a dinner tomorrow night, you and Par should come." Paz looked at him in uncertainty.

"Are you sure that's a good idea?"

"Yes. I'll tell the club tonight at church and I'll pick you and Par up at six tomorrow. Where are you staying anyways?"

"At a Bed &amp; Breakfast about fifteen minutes from here." upset with himself for not having somewhere where they could say Kozik apologized.

"Ah shit Paz, I'm sorry. I don't have a place, I just have a room at the clubhouse," before he could say anymore Paz interrupted him with a soft voice of understanding.

"Don't worry about it Koz, Par loves where we're staying. She says it's just like Oaken Sauna from Frozen." Kozik just looked confused.

"What from where?" Paz began to laugh hysterically, the face he was making only served to make her laugh harder.

"Oh Daddy Kozik, get used to the fact that you will become painstakingly familiar with Disney musicals, animated and otherwise."

"Oh fuck." his look of sheer horror made her die even more. They were interrupted by Par jumping into Kozik's lap and laying her head on his kutte clad chest as her little fingers played with the edges of his patches and he wrapped his arms around her.

"Tengo hambre." before Paz could say anything Kozik shouted.

"I know that one, she wants food!" Par giggled at her daddy's enthusiasm and Paz just rolled her eyes and got up from the bench.

"That's close enough." Kozik stood up with Par in his arms.

"Come on, we can go to the dinner, it's about a five minute walk."

"Okay."

* * *

After lunch the three decided a walk around town would be nice. After seeing what Charming had to offer in small shops of souvenirs, book stores, and clothing stores they began to head back, when Par let out a high pitched squeal that had Kozik's free hand on his gun and his eyes looking around for a threat. When he saw nothing he looked down at his little girl staring up at her daddy whose hand she was holding.

"Quiero nieve." as she looked up at her daddy expectantly he just looked back at her in confusion, so he turned to Paz.

"Okay, I don't know that one." Paz laughed at the confusion on his face but before she could translate Par spoke.

"Ice cream daddy. Nieve means ice cream." Paz seemed a little shocked but was smiling as Kozik looked down at Par's expecting face.

"Ahora tu papi, ice cream." Paz could see by the look on his face that Kozik didn't know what Par wanted from him, so she tepee-toed and whispered in his ear.

"It means 'now you', she wants you to say ice cream in Spanish." Kozik looked a little unsure of himself but cleared his throat anyways.

"Nie-ve," there was a few seconds of silence, then clapping and cheers came from both girls.

"Perfecto!" Paz picked up Par and both girls kissed Kozik's cheeks. He was smiling and laughing as he wrapped his arm around Paz's waist as she held Par.

"Alright I'm a natural, now where is this ice cream we were talking about, I think I've earned it." giggling Par pointed across the street. Kozik saw the little shop with many motorcycles parked out front.

"Shit."

"Koz!"

"Papi lo hizo otra vez!" Paz used her free hand to lightly hit Kozik on the chest.

"Yes daddy did it again." not looking away from the ice cream shop his daughter wanted to go in Kozik said in a dead voice.

"My bad."

* * *

**Alright, a bit of a cliff hanger but I think you guys can deal until my next update.**

**Let me know what you guys think, and leave me a review. I love reading them.** **I really really do.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I really love what everyone had to say about my past updates, your reviews keep me going even though this sickness is making me look for a shot gun and wish for death. You all keep me trekking! I really loved that I'm creating some Kozik fans, I feel there is never enough of them. Kenny Johnson is just the man. I feel like it took me forever to update, which I apologize for, but this sickness is really kicking my ass. But on the plus side, I have all day with the house to myself tomorrow "hello computer chair, meet my bottom, you two will be acquainted for the next 24 hours" alright rant over, lets continue. I do not own Sons of Anarchy, this is just for delicious fun.**

**Please read and review, it really does mean a lot to me you guys have like no idea.**

* * *

Across the street of Scoops

Paz looked to Kozik's emotionless face to the ice cream gated with bikes, and back to Kozik. And she knew his struggle to confront his brothers with the news of him being a father to a three year old girl who refused to speak anything but Spanish. Paz understood the difficulty that he felt having to bring both of them into the light to his family. But she knew she would not force him to do it if he wasn't ready. Turning to Par in her arms she tried to persuade the toddler.

"You now mi amor, I think it would be better if we get ice cream some other time, okay baby." Kozik was pulled out of his stupor by the sound of a small little whine. He turned to Par to see her little round face in a frown that made him feel like he just set a puppy on fire. He didn't like this feeling, he didn't like it one bit, and he needed to fix it.

"Its okay Paz, let's go get some ice cream, huh Babygirl." Kozik said as he held out his arms and Paz, without missing a beat, placed Par in her daddy's waiting arms. But still gave him a look of uncertainty, and asked in a hushed voice so Par couldn't hear.

"You sure Koz, you don't have to do it now. You can wait until church if you're not one hundred percent prepared." Kozik gave a crooked grin to the young women besides him, willing to hold off Par meeting his family if he wasn't ready. But he wanted his brothers to see Par, and get to know her like he was doing.

"Na it's all good sweetheart, now's the perfect time." she still had the look of uncertainty on her face, but Kozik could tell that it was now from nervousness, her nervousness of meeting his boys. So with a crooked smile Kozik wrapped his free hand around Paz's much smaller one and kissed her on the side of her temple, as he whispered reassuringly.

"Come on Mamma, we can do this."

* * *

Inside Scoops

There was no doubt in Paz's mind that a blind man could see how scared shitless she was. It wasn't a fear of the men inside the room, or what they did, which Paz still wasn't completely sure what it was they did, but it was a fear of non-acceptance from Kozik's family towards Par. But it was too late to turn back now. As the bell on the door dinged signaling there entrance, a group of men, that some would call intimidating, all turned their gazes to the three. Silence filled the room that felt extremely long and terribly awkward to Paz, but then a short, large man with long curly gray hair and a beard stood from a stool.

"Koz, who would these lovely ladies be?" the man said as he came closer to them and offered his hand to Paz.

"Bobby, this is Paz, and this beautiful little girl is Parca… my daughter." Paz could see some confused faces behind the man who's name was Bobby, but the man himself was just grinning from ear to ear, as he shook Paz's hand, then turned to Par and lightly tugged on a few of her blonde curls.

"Well of course she is, Goldie locks has the same hair as you, minus her mothers beautiful curls." while Bobby continued to play with Par's curls, the little girl becoming more at ease around all these men began to giggle. Par's bubbly laugh, and growing smile seemed to strike a cupids arrow right through every man in the shop, Paz could see it, her daughter had that effect on people. You couldn't help but fall head over heels. The rest of the men began to get up and make there way towards the little girl in their brothers arms. After some hellos from a few men Paz went over to the ice cream bar to get some much deserved frosty sweetness. Waiting for her double scooped sweet cream from a kind but silently weird man named Chucky Paz felt someone pat her shoulder. Turning around to meet a pair of dark eyes and a knowing grin had Paz beginning to step back, when she recognized the intimidating man. But before she could say anything he spoke first with the same raspy voice from all those years ago.

"Didn't your mamma ever tell you it's rude to stare." Happy wasn't sure what he was expecting from her, but the girls laughter took him by surprise. With a big smile she asked.

"You remember me?" with a curt nod, Happy couldn't help but let loose a small smile of his own. The girl looked the same in her face, not even a wrinkle marred her soft, light skin. Her hips were rounder and her hair was longer, her outfit hugging ever dip and curve of her thick but small body. He couldn't lie, she was a fucking view to see.

"I remember you girl, but you were half reaper last time I saw ya. By the little-bit sitting with my brothers over there, I take it, it wasn't the last time you saw Koz." she nodded, a guilty look on her young face.

"No, but it's been a while." he nodded in understanding. Paz wasn't she what she thought about this man, he seemed semi terrifying, but almost docile around her. Before she could put more thought to it Jax got a call that required all me to head out. Kozik got up from his seat Par still in his arms, with a cone of melted strawberry ice cream in her hands, as he handed her off to Paz he gave his smiling little girl a loud kiss of her ice cream stained cheek, then one to Paz's temple as he headed out, both girl saying their byes and be careful's.

After the men left Scoop's, Paz decided that it would be a good idea to bring something for tomorrow night dinner. Saying bye to Chucky, both girls went walking through the markets, trying to find some ideas on what to make. Paz knew it had to be something that didn't require a oven or stove top, due to the Bed and Breakfast they were staying at didn't have either. But it had a counter, sink, and a fridge. Over the many times of bringing Par grocery shopping, Paz would always watch her looking and walking around, and whenever it seemed like something caught her little girls eye, whatever it was would always make it's way into there meal. due to the early heat this year, the markets had a huge variety of fresh produce, and the large, juicy, red strawberries seemed to catch the toddlers eyes. Seeing the vender, a women with a dark skin tone and long springy brown hair, she was most likely around her early 40s in age, sorting and measuring many different fruits, and packaging them into small paper bags, and little cardboard boxes.

"Excuse me," the older women turned to a smiling Paz then down to a little Par gazing longingly at the ruby red strawberries. The vender smiled back at the young woman.

"Well hello, I don't think I've seen the two of you around before." Paz laughed good-naturedly.

"Yes, it's or fist time in Charming, we are visiting family. I am planning on making something sweet, would you know of anything I could do with strawberries, that is chilled?" the woman looked thoughtful for a few moments, then her eyes brightened.

"You know what I have just the thing." she bent down behind the crates containing all her fruit, and came back with a large cardboard pastry box in her hands, opening it showing Paz, small palm sized pie crusts.

"Strawberry tarts, I make them all the time for summer, they're refreshing and sweet. I'll give you the recipe for the filling, all it needs is a mixing bowl and a fridge." Paz took a moment to think.

"Hmm strawberry tarts, what do you think mi amor?" little Par was jumping up and down shouting happily.

"Si, si, es delicious!" the vendor women laughed and said.

"I'll take that as a yes." the woman went on picking hand fills of fresh strawberries and some fresh mint, and put all of it into a cloth bag along with the pasty box, smiling at the two girls she said.

"Here you girls go. And I went ahead and put the recipe for the filling in there." as Paz took the bag from her smiling and gave her cash in payment.

"Thank you so much, I'll let you know how they turn out."

"Please do." the vendor said as she took a small package from behind the crates and gave it to Par, for the little girl to open it revealing a handful of strawberries, Par looked up at the older woman smiling as she winked at the little girl. Paz turned to her daughter.

"Que dices mi amor?" Par looked up in glee.

"Gracias."

"De nada." Paz turned to the woman and thanked her as well.

* * *

Outside of Gemma's house

Early in the afternoon Paz got a call from Kozik saying that some club business was going to take longer than planned so he would meet her at dinner. She said it was fine and that they would see him there, but inside she was screaming. It was one thing to meet the club, but add on the women behind the mean, that had Paz thinking twice about exiting the car. It was the fact that she didn't know what to expect that had Paz second guessing everything from the dessert she brought to her and Par's outfits. Pa put Par's hair in a side braid that went across the back of her head, and ended with her blonde curls in a side ponytail, in a lavender dress with a high neckline and a poodle style skirt that went down just under her knees. Her golden cross resting over her dress, and a pair of white on white Mary Jane flats. Paz also had her black curls in braids but they were swept and twisted into an intricate bun on the back of her head, with a few lose curls around her face. A light teal high waisted skirt that flowed out to mid thigh, and a fitted lace, cream colored top with cap sleeves, that ended about an inch above her skirt sowing a tiny bit of skin, and a pair of teal, ankle strap, suede chunk heels.

And as she watched a few stragglers enter the house in their tight, dark clothes with tares in it, she knew her and Par would stand out, more than they would have if were dealing with just their different ethnicity. But as she looked in the rearview mirror at her daughter, fluffing out her skirt and smoothing back her hair. Paz couldn't help but lovingly smile at her daughter, who would rather be a princess than a night, and she was fine with that. So Paz told herself, no matter how much they might stand out tonight, she wasn't going to change who they were. She got out of the car and opened the door for her little girl to jump out, while with her free held the container of strawberry tarts. When they got to the front door, Par rang the door bell, that was opened by a woman wearing extremely low leather pants, and a tight hot pink top that showed her black bra. The woman was older than Paz, but she couldn't tell by how much older she was due to her caked on makeup. The woman giving Paz and Par a confused look said.

"I think you got the wrong place chica," but she didn't get to say more because a woman with short dark hair came up behind her and told her to go back into the kitchen. Paz observed this woman, she looked normal with a white top that fit her well, and a pair of fit light jeans that flared out at the bottom that showed her black heeled boots. Whipping her hands on a towel on her shoulder she smiled at Paz and Par.

"You must be the newcomers Paz, and this beautiful little girl must be Parca," she looked back at Paz in uncertainty.

"Did I pronounce it right?" Paz smiled and offered her.

"It was fine, but if you would prefer you can call her Adley or Addy. People at school call her that." smiling the woman said.

"Addy, I think that would be fine with me, I'm Tara, Jax's old lady, please come in. is that for me?" Tara said gesturing to the container.

"Oh yes, I thought I should bring something, me and Par made strawberry tarts." Paz said as she handed the container over. Tara turned to Paz.

"Can you give me just one sec, I'll be right back." Paz nodded as Tara went through a doorway and came back a few moments later with out the container.

"Come on you two this way, the guys aren't back yet but Jax just called me and said they should be here in about ten minutes. But until then we can sit and talk." they made there way into a large living room with big furniture, everything in dark tones, as Tara sat Paz asked.

"Are you sure, I can help in the kitchen until the guys get here." Tara shook her head and lightly patted the spot next to her, Paz sat as Par planted herself on her mommy's lap.

"It's alright, they have everything handled in there. Besides I want to get to know you. The only other women besides myself who didn't come from this life style." Paz was confused.

"What do you mean?"

"This life, every woman you see tonight has been surrounded by this world for most of their lives." still a little confused, Paz went along with it anyway.

"When did you… enter this life I mean." Tara looked thoughtful.

"When I was a teen, but I left to go to college, became a doctor and when a position opened up at the local hospital, I came back and got myself re-submerged back into this world." Paz nodded and Tara asked.

"What about you?" Paz looked a little uncertain her eyes cast down at her toddler Tara called out.

"Abel, can you come out here baby?" a blonde little boy came out of the hallway, a few years older then Par.

"Abel this is uncle Kozik's daughter Addy. Why don't you take her in the backyard to ply in the jungle gym." Paz glanced down to see her daughter looking up at her, her huge eyes pleading.

"Go on." it didn't even take five seconds for the two to be out of there. Leaving behind both mothers smiling and laughing at their children's eagerness.

"Do not let Gemma see them together for too long, or she'll have paper work for an arranged marriage ready by tomorrow." Paz laughed.

"I don't know about that, I've met the woman once and there is no doubt that she hates me." Tara nodded and said.

"Oh believe me it doesn't matter. Gemma may hate the mothers, but she loves the children. To her they are future Son's and Old ladies." Paz looked dumbfounded.

"Jesus." Tara nodded once more.

"Ya, I know. But back to the question at hand. How long have you been in this life?" Paz shook her head and crossed her legs.

"I wasn't. I met Kozik close to five years ago, we were together one day, then he was gone. I kept going to college throughout my pregnancy, but when she was born I took a year off. During that time at home I was writing a little, when I went back to school I showed my professor my work. He helped me get published before the next year" Tara's eyes widened

"So you are a writer who has had a book published?" Paz nodded.

"I have two books published actually."

"How old are you?"

"I'm 22." Tara's eyes grew bigger.

"Wow, you sure accomplished your self." both women laughed, and Tara turned back to Paz.

"And now you're with Samcro's SGT. At Arms." Paz shook her head.

"Me and Kozik aren't together." Tara gave her a confused look.

"But I thought…" before Tara could finish her sentence the front door slammed open, and the guys started flooding in. As Tara turned back she saw Paz walking towards the sliding door that lead to the back yard. Tara stood up and began greeting the men, her mind still on the young woman who seemed to refuse to call herself an Old Lady.

* * *

**Alright y'all that was my update I hoped you all enjoyed it. There is a definite possibility that I will update again tomorrow, with lots of eye drops, gallons of tea, and a whole lot of motivation from all of you.**

**Please let me know what you all think of this update, and let me know what you might want to see with what's to come. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay everyone, it's good to see you all again, I am back from the land of the dead. The sickness is completely gone and I am free and ready for action. Sorry I didn't get to update as quickly as I had hoped, but I got it here in the end. I loved all of your reviews and I really appreciate them, they keep me going. I do not own Sons of Anarchy, but I love it dearly.**

**Please read and review, it helps my motivation. **

* * *

The backyard of Gemma's house

Paz thought over what Tara had assumed while watching her daughter play with Abel, the both of them climbing up the steps, then going down the slide, then climbing back up to repeat the process. Her and Kozik were not together. She had already got over what happened all those years ago. Did she forgive him? Maybe not yet, but she knew eventually she would, for Par's sake. If she really thought about it, how could they be together with so many factors against them. Their age difference, personality wise, and just the way they were. Kozik wasn't the roughest looking Son, there were far more scarier looking guys in this club, Paz knew. He was an older man, but with the way he smiled and the way he carried himself, he was very boyish in personality. He had a definite temper, but she knew she wouldn't have to be afraid for Par, he wasn't that type of guy.

At this point Paz tried to picture what people saw when they were together. A young women with a taste for trendy fashion for someone her age, bright and soft, with a large older man with tattoo's, a motorcycle, a gun hidden from view with easy access, and a huge hunting knife on his hip for all to see. They were a mix-matched view to see for sure. But then she looked up at her baby, smiling and giggling. Par was always such a happy baby, but when she got old enough to realize that their little two person family was missing something, that her playmates family had, Paz could see in Par's eyes. That sad longing for a daddy the same as other little girls, and that look made Paz really hate herself for being so selfish with keeping her from Kozik. Par had only been with her daddy a day and she was already so comfortable with him, she was so happy with him. Paz was glad that that pond happened so quickly for both Par and Kozik, and she wouldn't risk anything by trying to complicate things with her confusing feelings for him.

Paz heard the sliding door open and close, but still did not look away from the kids laughing and sliding. When someone sat down besides her is when Paz turned to the devil himself. Kozik was smiling at Par and Abel with a chuckle, then turned to Paz. He kept his eyes on her face for only a moment before he swept his eyes over her body, slowing down his gaze when they came to her shapely bare thighs crossed at the knees, down to her heeled feet then back up to her face. With his white smile he leaned in to whisper.

"You look fucking good Paz, is this outfit for me?" Paz knew this was dangerous territory but she couldn't help the chuckle that left her pink painted lips as she shook her head. What was it about this guy that made her a giggling idiot.

"No, this is to make a good first impression with your family." her looked at her with a look in his eyes that Paz couldn't quite point.

"Really?" she nodded,

"Par insisted. I swear she changed her outfit choice more than I did for tonight." they both chuckled as Kozik looked up at his little girl with her purple puff dress, with her golden curls in a pretty braid. Paz kept staring at Kozik as he gazed dreamily at Par and with a small crooked smile he said.

"She looks beautiful," then his gave turned to Paz.

"You both do, I really mean it Paz." he put his arm around her shoulder and pulled her in close and spoke in to her braided curls, inhaling a little of her scent.

"My girls. My two beautiful girls." Paz wasn't really sure what to do, a part of her wanted to desperately lean in to his touch, but another part, a bigger part told her to pull away. The bigger part won out, as she began to slowly pull herself from him,

"Koz," but before she could say more they both heard a high pitched squeal as Par slid down the slide, eyes on her daddy running full force towards him. Kozik quickly stood up and met her half way sweeping her into the air and hugging her tightly. Kozik gave Abel a high five as the little boy walked by to go back inside to see his own dad.

"Hey baby, you look so pretty. Did mommy do your hair?" with her little arms wrapped around Kozik's neck she nodded eagerly.

"Si, lo hizo como una princesa en un cuento de hadas." Kozik nodded some, but then looked confused by the end of her sentence, and told Par.

"Okay baby, daddy understood the part where you said that she did it like a princess, but after that you lost me sweetie." Par smiled and nodded understandably.

"Cuento de hadas, storybook, cuento de hadas." then she moved her little hands to her daddy, this time Kozik understood what she wanted, and Paz looked on with a big grin. Clearing his voice a few times Kozik attempted the Spanish words.

"Cuen-to de ha-das." I was a little choppy but Paz had to admit that for a beginner it wasn't that bad. Standing up she began to clap and Par smiled wide and kissed her daddy on his cheeks as Kozik laughed at her enthusiasm and turned to Paz.

"What about you mommy, don't I get a kiss?" Paz rolled her eyes and sauntered over to Kozik, tippy-toed, leaned in and gave him a dramatic loud kiss on his forehead. Rubbing off her lipstick then smoothing up his hair she said.

"That better, you big baby?" then she turned to Par and asked.

"Isn't daddy a big baby, mi amor?" and the toddler just giggled at her parents silliness, Kozik chuckled as he wrapped his arm around Paz's waist laying his hand flat on her hip, and started for the house.

"Come on, lets head inside."

* * *

Once inside the living room, Paz got hugs and kisses from all the men, but Tig got a little handsy that Bobby had to pull him away before Kozik kicked his ass. Everyone laughed and Jax smiled at the little girl in his brothers arms.

"Hi Parca, you sure look pretty." Jax said as Tara turned to him and said.

"Paz said we can call her Addy." and Jax gave a look of relief.

"Thank God, no offense, it just kind of sound wrong whenever I saw it, a bit awkward for us white folks ya know." Paz chuckled and nodded.

"No, it's okay, I understand." but Kozik held Par a little closer as he spoke up in a voice full of pride

"Paz named her after the club." Paz blushed looking at the men of the club, all now focused on their conversation, as Jax turned to Paz with curiosity in his voice.

"Ya. How's that?" he asked and Paz looked down at her shoes in a shy manner and spoke , trying to sound as clear as possible.

"Parca is Spanish for Reaper, as in the Grimm Reaper." the guys looked surprised and Paz was worried that they would be mad, that maybe she didn't have a right to name her that. But then she saw Jax's face turn to an amused grin as he spoke quietly, mostly to himself.

"Little girl Reaper," then he looked at Paz and asked.

"Does anyone call her that?" she gave a soft nod.

"Sometimes my friends would call her that, they would just be messing around but she always liked it." Jax nodded a wide grin on his face.

"Where were you and the Babygirl at?" came the raspy voice of Happy standing near Chibs, and Tara answered his question.

"They were in the back with Abel." she said as Kozik put Par down just in time for Abel to run past and for her to quickly follow after the older boy, as Jax chuckled watching the retreating forms of the kids.

"Oh really, well look at that Koz, seems like we got some grandkids in the future brotha." Paz turned to see Kozik grinning himself.

"How about we wait till she's at least 18 before we start talking grandkids man." he said for Paz to quickly shout out.

"Not until she goes to college for at least a year." all the men laughed but Tara gave her a nod of approval. And in the moment Gemma came into the living room with a platter full of meat, telling everyone that it was time to eat.

* * *

Sitting down at the table was a little awkward for Paz, sitting between Kozik and Happy, while all of the women minus Tara were giving her dirty looks. Paz was just listening to people talking when a break in conversation gave the Queen of Samcro the perfect opening to lash at the new girl.

"so chica, you were here for a while before the guys came, you should have came into the kitchen, I would have given you something to do." before Paz could say anything Tara told Gemma.

"She asked to help, but I told her you guys were fine in the kitchen, so we talked in the living room." Gemma gave Tara a dirty look but then turned it back on Paz.

"Abel came over trying to snatch some food from the kitchen, when I caught him he told me about the little girl who speaks funny." Gemma gave Paz an accusing look.

"What's wrong sweetheart, too many people where you're from don't know how to speak english or what?" the room got really quiet, and trying not to act rude Paz was biting her tongue, and under the table on her lap she was clenching her fists. The first person to speak again was a man a little older than Kozik, with white in his dark hair and an olive skin tone.

"Easy Gem, she's our guest." the man turned his gave to Paz.

"So Paz, where you from?"

"I'm from East L.A."

"Ya, I was there for years a long time ago. Is your family down there?" Paz nodded pushing her food around her plate with her fork.

"Ya, I don't think the Reyes family would ever leave East-Los." she chuckled but Nero seemed to be in thought.

"Reyes. Do you know an Eliezar?" Paz put her fork down and nodded.

"Ya, that's my uncles name." at that Nero sat up a little straighter.

"What about a Pete Vasquez?" she nodded again.

"He's married to my aunt, and he's my god father." this news made Nero laugh as his eyes grew with excitement, which seemed to piss Gemma off.

"What the hell is so funny?"

"Paz's tío's were my boys back in the day, they were some straight up crazy hermano's Gem. How are they doing Babygirl?" Nero asks Paz and she smiles.

"Both of them have kids and straight, well paying jobs." Nero laughs.

"No shit, wow that's crazy, both were some of the most loco guys I ever knew."

* * *

After dinner went on, Paz never escaping from the glares of the other women, but feeling a little more at ease. When everyone was done eating the women started gathering plates from the table, Tara offered to get the strawberry tarts. Paz insisted that she could get them. Making her way to the kitchen, moving around all the different women to get to the fridge was a little difficult. When she went to open the fridge door, someone behind her slammed it shut. Turning around Paz saw the same dyed blonde that opened the front door for her and Par. With a angry sneer on her painted face, she stepped into Paz's personal space and spat.

"I know what you're doing, you Mexican bitch. You bring a kid around with blonde some blonde hair and sell her off as one of theirs. But here's where you messed up chica, you chose the wrong Son, okay. I'm going to be Kozik's old lady some day. He might feel obligated right now for you and that little girl that fell out of your snatch, but guess what," before the she could go on Paz tried walking around her saying.

"I don't need this shit." only for the woman to roughly pull Paz by her hair causing parts of her bun to be painfully pulled lose from her braids. With a yelp of pain Paz twisted around and pushed the woman off of her. The woman regained her footing and reared her hand back and slapped Paz across the face so hard that she went tumbling to the floor. Paz felt a burning stinging in her face and could hear ringing in her ears but could quickly begin to hear little shouts and cries. Looking up from the floor Paz saw another scantily dressed woman, roughly holding back Par, as she screamed and cried for her mommy on the floor.

Getting extremely angry, Paz ignored the pain in her face and body, and pushed herself off of the ground starting for the woman holding her daughter. But halfway to her, the woman that started it all grabbed Paz's top and roughly pulled causing it to tear at the seams of her shoulder. By this time Tara came in, her smile quickly turning to a look of rage as she pulled the woman from Paz. Freeing her long enough for Paz to swing at the woman holding Par. Hearing a sickening crunch as her fist hit the woman's nose, and sweeping up Par from the ground. Once Par was safely (but still crying) in her mothers arms Paz quickly made her way to the front door ignoring Tara's calls to come back.

* * *

Kozik was talking to Chibs and Jax when he saw Paz, a broken mess, holding a crying Par and rushing to the door. Before he could go after them Tara came out of the kitchen with a few drops of blood on her shirt.

"What the hell happened Tara?!" Jax shouted, but Tara ignored her husband and went straight to Kozik.

"That bitch Mandy attacked Paz, I'm sorry Koz, I sent Addy to help Paz bring the dessert and when I got there one of the sweetbutts were holding a screaming Addy while Mandy was standing over Paz…" before she could say more Koz ran out the front door. When he got out of the house, he caught up to them right when Paz was buckling Par in her car seat. Running up to her he pleaded.

"Paz, baby I'm so sorry," he reached out his hand to touch her, but she slapped it away. When she turned around Koz wanted to murder, her eyes were red, her hair was a mess, her shirt ripped, and her lip was busted and bleeding.

"Shit babe, I'm so fucking sorry."

"Stop!" she shouted and closed the car door, blocking Par from hearing what they were saying.

"This is fucking ridiculous Koz! I was willing to deal with what ever was here so you and Parca could see each other. I would have been willing to deal with those fucking whorse coming at me or getting in my face! But the second one of them lays a finger on Par…" she looked at him with tears in her eyes.

"I am not willing to deal with my daughter seeing me, with her own eyes, hit and pushed to the ground. I will not put up with that shit Koz." hearing what Par was willing to deal with, and what went down in the kitchen made Kozik feel like he failed her again, and it killed him.

"You don't ever have to deal with shit like that Par, you don't, ever. In this life, you and Par are so much better then those fucking gashes. I can promise you that nothing like this will ever happen again." she looked at him, and took in a deep breath, Kozik could tell she was tired.

"Kozik, you don't have to worry about me keeping you from her, I won't do that again. But I have to consider her safety, that is always the most important thing." Kozik put in.

"I would never want to keep her somewhere she isn't safe Paz,"

"I know that Koz, but with these woman, that some old ladies basically use for babysitters that fuck their husbands on the side. I don't want any of then near Par, I don't care if it pisses off the Queen of Samcro, never Koz." Kozik nodded heavily.

"I got it baby, they don't go near her." she nodded tiredly, going to the drivers door Paz opened it and before getting in she turned to Kozik.

"I'll call you tomorrow, we can figure some stuff out then… but right now Par needs to got to sleep and I could use some shut eye myself. Why don't you say goodnight." Kozik nodded went to Par's door, opening it he leaned in to his sniffling baby, whipped her tears and kissed her on the head whispering.

"It's okay baby, I wont let nothing happen to you and mommy okay. Goodnight baby I'll see you tomorrow."

"Night papito." he closed the door and went over to Paz sitting down at the drivers seat, the door still open. Leaning in he kissed her on the head, then lightly rubbed her lip with the pad of his thumb.

"Goodnight Paz." she closed her eyes and leaned into his touch, before quickly backing up and sitting correctly in her seat, before she closed the door she whispered to him.

"Goodnight Kozik." Kozik watched her drive away, and thought of ways to make this right, to fix things with Paz. So he could help her feel safe with Par around his family. Walking to his bike the only thing going through his mind.

"I have to make it right."

* * *

**Alright everyone, I hope you enjoyed my update. Let me know what you think, or if you have any questions or suggestions, I might answer them in my next authors note. Well I very much hope you enjoyed reading, and I will see you all next time.**


	6. Chapter 6

Hello everyone, this update took so much longer than I wanted, and I'm sorry for that, but it's here now and I really hope you all like it. I thank all of you who has favorite, followed, and reviewed my story. You guys have no idea how much it means to me, I'm ecstatic every time I read a review. I do not own Sons of Anarchy, this is just for fun.

Please read and review please.

* * *

Bed and Breakfast, early dawn

Sleep was hard to accomplish for Paz at the moment. Tossing and turning all hours of the night until she decided to just give up once the pale blue light of dawn started to creep through the bedroom window of the Bed and Breakfast. Thought after thought assaulted her mind of what took place the night before, and the possibility of what could happen next if she stood in Charming any longer. Rolling over on the bed Paz was greeted by the sleeping face of her daughter, resting peacefully, with a halo of golden curls framing her little round face. Her chubby little hands clutching to her favorite stuffed toy that was a skeleton women with a bright dress and flowers on her head. Paz couldn't help her smile as she gazed at her sleeping babe, turning to the night stand and unplugging her phone, Paz rolled back over and silently took a picture of Par and posted it on her intsagram. Tucking the phone under her pillow Paz brought up the sheets and wrapped her arms around Par, snuggling in to her babies warmth as she placed her cheek on Pars soft curls.

Just being in the now silent moment, Par was able to turn her mind away from the stressful thought and back to her happy memories. When Paz was younger, she never knew what she wanted out of life, it was no secret. Her mother, father, teachers always pulling her into different directions, different paths. Whether it was a teacher or accountant, nothing anyone introduced her to ever really caught her interest. Par never looked forward to growing up and being an adult, the life was just too gray for her. She loved excitement, color, adventure, even if it never happened to her personally.

People that knew Paz would say she was a contradiction, 'she carried herself like someone beyond her years, but she had the sight and outlook of a child'. The more she thought of it, the more she understood her impulses of the night she met Kozik. He was a man, much older than her, and just the sight of him screamed 'adventure', and he gave her the feeling of a life less ordinary, even if it was for a short time.

During her pregnancy Paz continued to go to school for as long as she could, and as she got bigger, she found herself singing and reading aloud more often. One night almost eight months into pregnancy Paz woke up to some belly aches, calling for her mothers help, afraid something might be wrong, only to find out that it was perfectly natural to have some aches the closer she got to her due date. Left alone once again and unable to sleep Paz began to speak as she softly rubbed her hands over her pregnant belly. As the night progressed her nonsense ramblings turned into a full length story, that next morning when she got up, she went to her laptop and typed up everything that she could remember from the night before. There were many more stories that progressed from the remainder of the pregnancy, then all the way to the present. Paz's two novels were really two published collections of children's stories.

An author. Paz met another children's author during her second book tour, Par had just recently turned two and was by her mommies side all the way through the tour. Many people didn't like that so much, saying the tour was no place for children, ironically. There was a women, many years Paz's senor who came to her and told her that there was no reason for the words of the other writers, and that she understood why Paz chose to have Par with her. She was a mother, that was the reason for her writing, to soothe her child and to give herself comfort during the times her child would need comforting. The women said that it was the same reason she began to write, and that they write so well because it is what a woman born to be a mother does, we tell stories for our children to learn to live life the best way possible. That moment is when Paz knew that she was doing what she was meant to.

A vibration brought Paz out of her almost dream like state, moving away slowly from Par's still sleeping form, Paz reached under her pillow for her phone. Seeing who it was already had her giggling quietly to herself as she got up from the bed and sat on the window seat so she wouldn't disturb Par's sleep. Sliding her finger over her phone she smiled as she spoke.

"Geez cuz, isn't it too early for you to be up?" she laughed quietly as she heard her cousins sarcastic laugh.

"Hardy-har-har I'll have you know that I have been waking up very early for the past month for softball." with an eye roll Paz chuckled.

"tell me again how they excepted you for the college team, you played for like two years in middle school, and you were terrible."

"when did this conversation go to my skills with softballs?" Paz didn't say anything as she covered her mouth with her hand trying to hold back her snickers, the silence lasted for one more second before Summer spoke again, and Paz could just see her cousin with her hand covering her eyes in shame.

"Oh god I hear it, okay lets move on shall we. How did it go? How did Par react to the as whole."

"Summer, you really need to stop saying things like that, the day Parca gets a note home from school saying she spoke inappropriately she ganna start asking me why she doesn't get to see her godmother anymore." Paz heard Summer's dramatic gasp.

"You wouldn't."

"I would."

"Fine, how did she react to the buttface?" Paz stood silent for a moment in thought.

"Alright I'll take it. She did unbelievably well, I actually don't think she will wont to stay away from him for too long of gaps anymore."

"Goddamnit, look what you did." eyebrows raised Paz asked.

"What did I do?" she could hear Summer scoff over the phone.

"You basically just threw her into the dark side. You threw her Paz, right into Darth Vader's arms." Paz couldn't help but laugh at her cousins goofiness.

"Listen cuz, I know whenever you thought of this guy, you saw a bad guy who ditched me knocked up and broken, but he didn't know and I don't blame him for that, okay, so neither should you."

"Just fyi I also thought of him as an old creepy man, praying on young girls,"

"Summer." Paz interrupted sternly.

"Alright, alright I get it. But he might not have known that he knocked you up, but what about the part of leaving you broken." even though her cousin was miles away she still looked down as if being scolded, as Summer continued.

"It took me months just to get you to smile genuinely, even more time to get you to even consider another guy. You wouldn't even tell me what really happened that night until well after Parca's first birthday. You and I both know that what went on with you two that night, was way more than a one night stand, and I know he knew that. For him to just leave you there, alone, I mean come on Paz, he knew you were a virgin and he still let you the way he did." Paz had heard enough, but she knew Summer was right.

"Summer, I know okay… but I wasn't going to let my own feelings get in the way of Par's happiness. You should have seen her cuz, she warmed up to him so fast, and she looked so much happier than she has been for the past month. I am not going to be selfish anymore Summer, I can't do that to her." her voice began to brake and she took a moment as a few tears rolled down her cheeks, and she continued.

"But you're right. What I shared with Kozik that night, not just physically but emotionally… I shouldn't have forgiven him so quickly. I will continue to be civil, but I won't let myself be more with him, not again okay." there was silence on the other side before Summer spoke in a quiet, light voice.

"Pinky promise." Paz let out a wet laugh as she whipped the tears from her now smiling face.

"Ya, pinky promise."

"Alright, tell the munchkin que-pas for me."

"I will."

"See you soon cuz, I love you, take care of yourself."

"Love you too, I'll see ya."

* * *

Inside 2015 Impala Sedan

After her call with her cousin Paz had about two more hours of peaceful silence when she got a text from Kozik. He asked if she was awake and when she replied yes he asked her if they wanted to go out for breakfast. Paz took a little more time to text back, but when she did he told her to meet him at a restaurant that served better breakfast then the dinner. She walked over to the bed and sat on the side, running her hands over Par's face, brushing aside her curls and leaned down to wake her with kisses. Once the toddler was somewhat awake Paz told her that they were going to meet daddy for breakfast, that got her up and running to the bathroom.

Something that Paz was thankful for, was that Par didn't fuss when it came to her hair, in fact she loved getting her hair done. She loved trying out all different kinds of braids, so when it was time to get ready, there she sat with her skeleton doll in her arms and a expectant look on her face waiting for her mommy to do her hair. As Paz sat behind her weaving her soft hair into French braids on either side of her head and stopped just at the back, letting the rest of her golden curls cascade down her back. In a short, white, airy dress that was sleeveless and buttoned on the front, she was the picture of adorable. Taking another picture and posting it on intsagram before she got herself ready.

Twisting and weaving her dark curly hair fist into a French braid messy bun, it was taxing on her arms but she always thought the look was worth it. With very light make-up on account it was summer and getting pretty hot, with only winged out eyeliner, and mascara, with a light shade of pink lipstick. After everything was on Paz sat on the bed to strap on her white open toed ballerina wedges, with white ribbons that tied up to her calf. Standing up and turning in the mirror to access herself. She was wearing a light pink, cotton, backless romper. Turning around to make sure everything was where it was supposed to be she smiled down at Par's excited face. Grabbing her purse they headed out to meet Kozik, which is where they are now.

Finding the restaurant was not very hard, but parking on the other hand was. Paz getting a little impatient began muttering under her breath about the huge difference between the small town of Charming and her home city of Los Angeles. Finding a spot a little aways from the restaurant Paz couldn't complain, she has been carrying around a baby in heels for a few years. She could run in stilettos if she had to. Getting Par from out of the car, the two girls began to walk down the sidewalk hand in hand. When they got to the store front Kozik was there leaning on his bike with his arms crossed and a hard look on his face, but when he turned to the girls the look disappeared and his dazzling white smile was on. Paz had to scold herself for letting her mind drift to how incredibly sexy he looked in his dark blue jeans with his chains and knife hanging from his hip, his black form hugging short sleeved shirt revealing his strong tattooed arms.

Par on sight impatiently ran full speed to Kozik squealing as he lifted her up and spun her around, while laying kisses on her head. As Paz came up to them Kozik's eyes looked her up and down, the look he was giving her made Paz look down in a shy manner. Jesus, she thought, when's the last time someone made me do that.

* * *

When Kozik got a good look at her he had to force himself to breath. Fuck she looked good, he thought as she turned her glance down to the floor. She thick, curvy thighs were bare for everyone to see, and Kozik wanted to beat anyone who dared to try. Holding his little girl on one side he closed the distance between him and Paz, without asking for permission and pulled her with his free hand into his chest and kissed the side of her head. Not pulling away from him but leaning her head back to look at him she greeted.

"Hey Koz." he smiled at her and chuckled at her shyness.

"Morning gorgeous." his chuckle turned into a laugh as he saw her round cheeks turn pink. Not wanting to torture her too much her pulled her to the restaurant door.

"Come on baby you hungry?" he asked Par and she nodded as her little hand began to play with his hair. Kozik put Par down as he went to open the door for the girls, Par went running in first, then Paz, but as she past him he grew from happy to pissed. He walked in after her and grabbed her upper arm pulling her discreetly to the side only to be approached by the host ready to seat them. He reached into his pocket and pulled out some change as he addressed the host.

"I'm sorry man can you give us a second." the young man nodded and went back to his host stand as Kozik turned to Par handing her the change.

"Hey baby, why don't you take this and go play that game really quick okay, I need to talk to mommy." the little girl went without question, and he turned to the women in his grip with a look that made her face change from confusion to wary as she tried to slightly step back, but her plan back fired as he stepped with her.

"Koz, what are you doing," before she could continue he had her corned to the wall as he asked in anger.

"What the fuck are you wearing?" his question only made her more confused.

"What are you talking about, you've been looking at me since we showed up and you're mad now, what the hell's wrong with you?" he looked her straight in the eyes and with a stern voice he said.

"I was fine with whatever the fuck this is, until I saw this." he spat angrily as his hand roughly ran down her bare back.

"I mean why not just wear fuckin underwear Dell?" he was anger and he looked and sounded it, but now she was getting upset. She tried to push him away but he barely swayed.

"How the hell can you tell me that when you are always surrounded by whores?" she hissed at him, but he didn't relent.

"Are any of those whose the fuckin mother of my daughter?" Paz looked at him in shock and hurt, as her voice went small and she looked down.

"You can't be allowed to use that already, I mean you've only been with her a few days." Kozik might have needed to strain to hear her but he did, and it only served to piss him off more.

"Ya I have only been here for a couple of days, but that doesn't change the fact that you're dressed like prostitute." he said it calmly, quietly, but the words he said had Paz look at him in a way that made him want to take it back, but he couldn't. she tore her tear filled eyes away from his and side stepped him, he didn't try to stop her. She was going to walk past the host when Par went to follow her but she quickly wiped at her face and flashed a fake smile shaking her head at her little girl.

"Oh baby mommy just needs the restroom, go to daddy okay, I'll be right back." as he watched her go deeper in to the restaurant he cursed under his breath as he went to Par. He picked her up and told the man that they could be seated now. When they sat down at a curved booth Par asked him, in english to his surprise.

"will mommy be able to find us?" he pulled her closer to him as he ran his hand through her hair and spoke calmly.

"Ya baby, mommy will be able to find us." but he was dreading facing her after the way he fucking spoke to her. And on the day he was going to make it fucking right too. He just had to let his fucking temper take control of him.

* * *

Okay I know not a whole hell of a lot happened so far, but this was a bit of filler, to set up the next chapter. And I thought it was a good time to show case Kozik's short temper, I know that he only really went mean when he was pushed in the show, but we didn't see him with a girl, so I thought that temper would show with his lack of control in a relationship. I've got some reviews about how Kozik and Paz call each other mommy, and daddy, and some people might find that weird. But it's what my parent's always did and I didn't even realize it until a friend pointed it out, I don't know, I find it cute. Sorry for anybody who finds it weird. I will be getting to the incident of dinner night at Gemma's next update, don't anybody worry Mandy will get hers, whether it's from Kozik or Paz we'll see. I hope everyone enjoyed this update and I will see you all a lot sooner than last time, I promise. Please be kind and leave me a review on what you think so far.


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay everyone, I am going to try something a little bit different this time. A Paz point of view. When I first started this story I told myself I wasn't going to go there, but I feel that with what is going on right now it would be best to hear her thoughts and feelings. So without further adieu, ladies and gentlemen, my next update.**

**I do not own Sons of Anarchy, cause if I did, let me just tell you the deaths would not have started with Half Sack.**

**Please read and review, It motivates me to keep moving forward.**

* * *

Restaurant Bathroom

I barely made it to the family restroom before I couldn't hold it in anymore. Tears came rushing down my face, leaning both hands on the counter I wasn't sure if I would be able to make them stop. What gave him the right to say that to me? I wasn't hurting anyone with what I was wearing, and I have worn this outfit plenty of times without feeling the way I do now. Cheap and dirty, and he barely did anything, and this is what I'm reduced to. I was letting it happen, something I said I wouldn't do again, I was letting him hurt me. And hear I am back sliding to that little girl in the motel bed. Slamming my hands on the sink I looked up into the mirror. Jesus, my mascara was a mess, and quite frankly I looked like a weak wreck.

Turning on the faucet and running my hands under the water to clean up my face. Reapplying my eyeliner and mascara , to make it seem like I wasn't just crying. Smoothing down some of my curls, I took a look at myself in the full length mirror. I looked good, and I felt good until Kozik pulled me down. I am a confident young women, who men lust after and hit on, trying to get my attention. Taking in a deep breath and remembering that I had nothing to be ashamed of. Girls my age and younger then me dress more revealing, and with no self respect, which I had. I was not that sad little girl anymore who would shy away from men. And I would only bow down to the man that was mine, and me his. But until that time comes, I am my own, and I wasn't going to let Kozik tell me what I could and could not wear.

* * *

Dining Area

When I found them sitting in a curved booth, I noticed Kozik kept looking up and around like if he was on edge or waiting for someone. As I got closer his eyes zeroed in on mine but I didn't falter, just kept going with a smile on my face as I slid in on the opposite side next to Parca.

"Hey mi amor, did you look to see what you're getting?" picking up the children's menu and pointing out the breakfast as she turns to me, and shakes her head as she peers down at the options. As I look at them as well I decide to treat myself to something sugary.

"Hm you know what, I think mommy's going to get the chocolate-chip pancakes with the whipped cream smile." she looks up at me with a big smile on her face and starts to giggle and nods when Kozik speaks up.

"That's on the kids menu Dell." I start to smooth down Par's braids as I speak, avoiding his eyes.

"Ya, I know."

"So why don't you pick something from the big girls menu huh?" now that Parca's hair was nice and tidy my attention turns to my phone as I go through intsagram, I don't think he liked this very much.

"Oh look mi amor, your cousin Lexis went to the zoo, she took a picture with all those colorful birds!" I turn the phone towards her as her little face lights up in excitement, but then I catch the eyes of Kozik, and man I wish I hadn't, but luckily I was saved by the waitress.

"Good morning my name is Taylor and I will be your server today. Can I start you all off with something to drink?"

"Actually we're ready to order." I say quickly as Kozik gives me a funny look, well it's starting to become more funny every time I see it, but I'm sure our waitress was a little frightened as she nodded warily.

"We will be having the jumbo chocolate-chip pancakes with the whipped cream smile, and two glasses of milk please." Par has a huge smile on her face as she nods eagerly and the waitress smiles in contagion as she turns to Koz.

"And you Ser?" as I turned to look at Koz his stare was on me as he answered.

"I'll just take a coffee and the breakfast platter, sunny side up." she nodded as she took our menus.

"I really doubt either of you will finish those giant pancakes." I just nodded and smiled down at Par as I twirled a blonde curl between my fingers.

"Maybe, but we'll sure try right, mi amor?" she nodded happily, but then she went back to her coloring page, basically leaving me alone with Koz, thanks for nothing kid. I bring my eyes back up to see his stare hasn't moved from me.

"What are you doing Dell?" I give him a look of irritation.

"How many times do I have to tell you to stop calling me that?"

"I don't know but you might as well stop, cause I ain't changing." I laugh a little as I sit up straight and look him in the eye.

"That's funny, cause neither am I." I could tell by the look in his eyes that he knew what I was really talking about and as he stared me down, I'll be honest he can be a real scary guy but I wouldn't let myself look as scared as I felt at that moment. He shook his head and rubbed the side of his face in a tired way, then he turned back to me and spit out angrily.

"Fine. But don't start cryin' when I have to kick some guys ass for staring too long alright." I rolled my eyes but realization came to me, turning to him I shake my head softly. He was jealous, of who I wasn't sure.

"Oh I get it Koz." he looks at me with a hardened gaze.

"Oh ya. What do you get _Dell_?" I huff out a short breath but answer anyways, making sure Par couldn't hear me, just incase she was zoning in and out of our conversation.

"You're jealous." he scoffs at me and asks in a voice that sounds like he's talking to a small child.

"What the hell do I have to be jealous about." I give him a knowing look, cause man, I got him.

"That other people get to see me, not just you." he gives me a hard look, but then quickly turns away.

"Just drop it Dell." ha, I knew it. I give a small smile and say quietly.

"You know Koz, the next time you get controlling or protective, what ever it is you want to call it, don't take it out on me." he turns to me again as I lean forward to say quietly.

"Because the next time you call me a prostitute, I will take you bike to L.A. and I will push it over the bridge and into the Los Angels river." I'm smiling but I can tell be the look he's giving me that he knows I'm serious.

"Fine, but can we just drop it now?"

"Yup, you don't even have to say sorry."

"Dell,"

"I'm over it." I quickly interrupt him, then turn back to my phone.

"Look at the baby koala, Par!" Koz just chuckles and leans into see the picture too.

* * *

Leaving Restaurant

"Ugh!"

"That's what you get, the both of you."

"**Ugh!**" Koz starts laughing.

"I told you not to get the damn pancakes. And when I tell you that you don't have to finish them, cause I could tell ten bites in that you were full, what do you do? You keep going anyway." I let out a whimper as we exit the restaurant. I know why I tried to eat all of my pancakes, but Par kept going too. I turn to see he start to pull on Koz's pants, trying to get him to carry her, but he shakes his head and gives her a stern look.

"Nope, non of that shit baby, no one told you to eat so much. You eat the pancakes, you gotta walk, sorry kiddo." she turns to me with a sad little face and I turn to Koz.

"Mean daddy." he just laughs again, jerk.

"The two of you stop cryin' cause I have something to show you… Keep walkin' mothafucker!" me and Par give a confused and shocked face, as I notice he's looking in another direction. Turning behind me I see a man had stopped in his tracks, and he looked like he was about to shit his pants. I feel Kozik's arm wrap around my waist as he pulls my back against his chest, and I look to see his other hand go to Parca as he pulls her into his side.

"What did I just say!" the mans eyes snap back to him, then to me with a look that I can only describe as pleading. But Koz didn't like that at all, as he lets go of my waist to step in front of me, as I wrap Parca's hand in mine.

"Na-uh mothafucker you don't look at her, cause you're dealing with me. So unless you want to crawl away, walk away… NOW!" the man flinches back at Kozik's raised voice and basically sprints away. As I follow the mans quick retreat I feel Koz pick up Par and grab my hand as he heads into the direction of my car.

He straps Parca in as I lean on the drivers door. When he's done with her seatbelt he smoothes back her golden braid and gives her a smile as she gives him on back. He closes her door and stands in front of me, his 6'1 looming over my 5'2, I look up at him with a small curve of my lips.

"Did he really do something so bad?" I ask in a quiet voice, and he shakes his head.

"What did I tell you Dell. I won't tell you what not to wear, but you can't complain when I do something about the fuckers that gawk. Right?" I look down as I nod, and he nods once as he straightens up from his looming stance.

"Okay, here." he gives me a piece of paper with directions on it.

"What's this?"

"Just follow them, it's what I wanted to show you and the kid."

"Okay, I'll see you there."

* * *

Kozik went on his bike as I followed the directions on the paper. Glancing into the review mirror I couldn't help but notice her ease. She just saw her daddy straight out scream and threaten someone, and here she was sitting calmly in her seat, playing with her skeleton doll and humming a sweet tune. I mean I know kids were good at adjusting, but it was really like nothing had happened the second the man left her site. I'm gonna be honest, I'm a little jealous at her bounce back rate. But then I had to ask myself, did I want her to be able to bounce back to something like this, how long until she would become immune to something worse later on down the road. I didn't get to ponder any of my questions as I pulled up to our destination. Kozik was already waiting there leaning on his bike as he came up to the car and began to help out Par. I stepped out of the car looking around in question and turned to Koz who was now carrying Par.

"So, what are we doing here?" he gives me that smile as he takes my hand and leads me up a driveway and up the front steps of a house. He still hadn't answered my question as he opens the front door and leads me to what seems to be a living room. He gives me a look that I can't decipher and I barely notice that the entire home is empty, turning to him with a suspicious look, I ask again.

"What's going on Koz?"

"What's it look like, it's a house."

"Ya I can see that. What are we doing in the house." he smiles at me again, only this time it doesn't give me the same feeling of affection, but one of wary. Then he answers.

"It's your house." WHAT?

"What?"

* * *

**Okay everyone, I think I got this one up pretty quick, I like this chapter, I hope so did everyone else. Let me know how you all felt on reading through Paz's point of view so I know to continue or to go back to third person. To be honest it was pretty fun writing what she was thinking, but if you don't like it I'll change it back, majority rules. Please leave me a review and let me know what you think and what you might like to see. Till next time. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Alright everyone, I only got one review that gave me their opinion on the POV, so for now I'm sticking with Paz's point of view. Thank you for everyone that has left a review it is greatly appreciated you have no idea how happy it makes me that you all enjoy my story enough to tell me what you think. I do not own Sons of Anarchy, I just to this for fun, it's mor guilty pleasure. Anyway on with the story and I hope you all enjoy.**

**Please read and leave me a review.**

* * *

**Some random house**

"I'm sorry what did you say?"

"The house Dell, it's yours." yup that's what I thought he said.

"Koz, how is this house mine?" he looked at me like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Last night, I bought this house."

"Esta casa es suya, mommi?" maybe in my mind I really wanted this not to be happening, so I might have forgot for a second that Par was there. Looking down at her little face, I knew she couldn't understand what was really happening.

"I'm not really sure right now mi amor, mommy's not entirely sure she knows what's going on right now." looking out the back window of the house I found something that was extremely convenient.

"Hey mi amor, look there's a jungle-gym out back why don't you go check it out." my baby didn't need to be told twice, I barely blinked and she was out of there, but the second she was gone, my minor panic attack started to bubble.

"So uh… did the uh, house just come with that play set, or ah, what?" my breath was coming out short and I began to fan myself with my hands. Kozik noticing my uneasiness came towards me. He smoothed my curls out of my face and was looking at me with concern.

"Wow Dell, easy. Hey breath slowly okay, what the hell is going on?" I don't know if it was his soft touch on my face or the sincerity in his voice, but my breathing began to regulate as I spoke in a hushed voice, trying my hardest not to hurt him with what I needed to say.

"I can't take this house Koz." the caresses on my face seized but he still kept them there, which I was grateful for, it was keeping me grounded for the moment.

"What, why?" trying so very hard to keep my eyes up and looking at him I confessed.

"We already have a home, it's in L.A. where our family is, and our schools. I mean what did you really expect Koz?" he had the unmistakable look of hurt on his face as he removed his hands from my face. I have to admit that stung a little.

"But I just got you back, I just got Par." I tried reaching out to him but he immediately backed away his eyes accusing and his look of hurt quickly changed to anger as he shouted.

"What, so now you're telling me that you're leaving!" my lower lip began to quiver as I tried my hardest to keep myself from crying as he shouted at me, and I said in a shaking voice.

"It was always the plan Koz. I wanted Par to meet you, to get to know you, and she did, she still can. I'm not keeping you from her Koz. But we have a life down there, you can't just expect me to uproot everything because you want to play house." the look of hurt came back but I refused to let him not hear me, as I spoke again trying to sound more determined even though I know I hurt him with my comment..

"I'm sorry, I don't mean that I think that Par is just a passing fad or anything, I know you really mean well when it comes to her. You've made it clear to me that you're taking this seriously, and I will bring her up here on some weekends, or you could go down to see her. But you have to understand that I can't just pack everything and move up here because you want us to. These situations, a grownups life doesn't work like that Koz, you can't get everything you want, the second you want it."

I wasn't really sure what to think as his face became unreadable. Should I be scared or upset? He wasn't saying anything and he hasn't turned his stare from me. Feeling like I got my point across I just really wanted to know how he felt about it. Walking slowly towards him, he still didn't move a muscle, even when I reached him.

"Koz?" his body was tense and his eyes still hadn't left me, I mustered up my courage and reached out my hand to his bicep. He didn't react as I lightly caressed his tattooed arm, then he finally spoke. His voice stern and a little bit hard.

"When are you leaving?" not turning from his gaze.

"Today, it's Sunday and we both have school tomorrow." he lets out a long breath as his body deflates in acceptance and he rubs the back of his head with his hand, but to my shock he quietly chuckled as he told me quietly.

"You know sometimes I forget how young you are." trying to lighten the mood I give a small laugh and look up playfully at him.

"Ya well it's painfully hard to forget how old you are old man." I laugh as I pat the side of his face, and his smile changes to seriousness as he grabs my hands in his and pulls me extremely close so that our noses are almost touching, and he says in a stern voice.

"You better watch what you say little girl, someone might get the wrong idea and think you're my old lady." laughing in his face probably wasn't the best idea as his hands moved from mine, to my waist and he pulls me harshly into his body, but that only served to make me laugh harder and he growls out.

"What's so funny sweetheart?" I shake my heard back and forth as I continue to laugh.

"No-nothing, it's just, does that stuff ever work with the ladies?"

"Believe me sweetheart, I've said a lot less to get a woman on her knees." I feel his hands moving down my waist and he gives a soft squeeze of my hips, I scoff a little unladylike and give a dramatic roll of my eyes as I grab his hands to keep them from moving more south.

"Aho-kay there big man, let's watch those hands and think about this for a second. Any of those woman have tramp-stamps, caked make-up, or has been pregnant at least once in their lives?" he was silent for a few moments as a thoughtful look came onto his face. He was actually thinking about it, HA this is too good. A grin spread on my face as I begin to laugh again.

"You can't name anyone without one of those characteristics can you? Ha, boom I win." I say smugly as he rolls his eyes and nods his head.

"Ya alright you win kid, but I actually thought of one that has had non of those." I look at him curiously.

"Really?" he nods slowly, and leans down to whispers his eyes staring into mine, sending shivers down my back.

"There was this one young, sweet little girl. She was soft all over and she was a stunning reaper in white." I didn't even have to question if I was blushing, I knew I was. We're not together, we're not together, I just need to keep telling myself that. That it was better for all of us if we stayed apart, friendly but separate. I cleared my throat trying to desperately make it seem like his comment didn't effect me, but I knew I wasn't fooling anyone.

"Ya, but I heard she got herself knocked-up." I say with a grin and he gives a good-hearted laugh, and I'm just glad we're over our living situation.

"Really? Well it seems I dodged a bullet on that one." he jokes and I give a dramatic gasp and playfully hit him on the chest as he begins to laugh. Once his laughter dies down he looks to the side of me in different directions, trying to look anywhere but at me as he speaks quietly.

"The house is still yours Dell,"

"Koz," he interrupts me.

"You don't have to move up here or anything, but when you girls do come up here I don't want you sleeping in hotels. I'll have Tara pick out some furniture and everything else a house needs to be a house. Who knows, might do me some good to get out of the club house every once and a while." I shake my head lightly, tears pooling in my eyes.

"Koz, you really don't have to do this." he nods.

"I know, but I want to." I'm pretty sure he was surprised when I wrapped my arms around his waist and burry my face in his chest, it takes him a few seconds to wrap his arms around me, but right after I feel him stick his nose into my hair.

"Por lo que la casa es suya mommi?" I tern around to see Parca at the sliding door, and I chuckle turning completely around but Kozik's arm is still around my shoulder.

"Yes mi amor, the house is mine, it is also yours for when we come to visit daddy. What do you think about that?" she looks shyly down at her shoes as she speaks to the floor.

"Does it mean that we can see daddy more?" her english surprises me as I look over at Kozik but he looks less shocked as he smiles at me then turns to Parca.

"Yes mi amor, if that's what you would want to do. Do you want to see daddy more?" she doesn't even answer as she runs her little feet over and wraps her arms around Kozik's legs and burry's her face in his denim clad knees and nods her head eagerly.

Kozik lets go of my shoulder as he bends down and picks up Par with ease, and she puts her arms around his neck. I can't help the tears in my eyes as I watch Koz smooth down Parca's curls with his eyes shut tight, and I come in and hug the both of them tightly. I can do this, I can have him in my life.

* * *

**March 13 2015, Los Angeles, Griffith Park**

It's been a little over two months since Parca first met Kozik, and for the most part we have went back to Charming four times, and we have stayed in the house Kozik bought. I like to call it my own, Tara made sure to send me a picture of anything she saw for the house before she sent Koz to get it. Our trips to charming usually consisted of a lot of Kozik and Parca time, and just as much Sons time. All of Kozik's brothers loved Parca, or little Reaper they liked to call her. Luckily for me, we have only had to encounter the women of the club one other time. It was some event held in the park during a weekend we went up to see Koz. And again I lucked out because Tara stuck close to me and I only had to acknowledge Queen Gemma with a simple nod and I didn't see her the rest of the day.

Me and my cousin Summer were sitting on a blanket that laid on the grass, snacking on little pieces of fruit and juice boxes as we watched Parca playing with some kids on the jungle-gym, as we talked.

"I want a kid." I turn to her with shock in my huge eyes.

"What?"

"I. want. a. kid." she says slower like she was talking to someone slow.

"Summer, please for the love of god don't have a kid." she looked at me with offence all over her face.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"I'm sorry, but cuz, I don't know how to tell you this… oh wait I do. You would be a terrible parent." she was about to speak but I cut her off sticking some grapes in her mouth.

"Nope, you listen. The cool aunt, that is your forte, babysitting for a few hours you're fine with. But a kid of your own, I don't think so. Wait until you find a man and have him be the stay at home daddy. You can be the one to bring home the bacon and dress your babies up in sick threads." she stood quiet for a moment, thinking, then she smiled wide and nodded chewing and swallowing the rest of the grapes.

"You're right cuz, mamma has got to keep her babies fresh, that includes my baby daddy." I laugh at her face, she seemed like she just realized her purpose, then she spoke again.

"So since there is no babies now, that just means that I get to take my baby Parca and my baby mamma to Disneyland next weekend for my birthday,… you're the baby mamma by the way." she points at me as she continues to sip her juice box, and I chuckle.

"Ya I got that cuz." she sat up straight with her eyes wide and looked at me expectantly.

"OH, you should bring your man!" I look at her like she lost her mind.

"What, are you crazy? And keep your voice down." I turn my gaze to Par who was still playing happily with the other kids, and Summer rolls her eyes.

"Oh cut it out, it's not like she can hear from here. And so what if she can, it's about time you've acknowledged your boo, as your boo. Let him out of the closet Paz." I look away from her and in to the blue sky, thinking on what she was saying.

"I don't know Summer, what if it makes things confusing for Parca?" it was her turn to look at me like I was crazy.

"Paz, she's already met him. I don't get what the big deal is? You said she loved him, and they have fun together. How many times have you told me how good he is with her."

"Ya he is great with her, but she doesn't know us together like that, I don't want to confuse her." I look down again and I felt Summer's hand on my shoulder and I look up at her smiling at me as she says comfortingly.

"Well how are you going to know, if you don't try?" I take in a deep breath.

"You're right." I turn to where Parca is.

"Mi amor, come here really quick baby." I shouted as she runs over quickly and lands on my lap.

"Parca mi amor, do you remember that it's your nina's birthday soon?" she nods.

"Well she said that she wants to take us to Disneyland." she gasps and jumps over to Summer as she laughs.

"Ya, I know I'm the best." I run my hand down Parca's golden curls and say calmly.

"And we were going to ask if someone else wants to come with us." she turned to me and asked 'who' in Spanish. I take another deep breath and pray this doesn't blow up in my face.

"Do you remember mommy's friend, Jon?" she nodded again.

"Well I was going to ask him if he would like to come with us. Would you like that?" she sat there as if thinking, and my eyes turn to Summer's and she looks as anxious as I am, then finally.

"Ya mommy you should ask Jon to come with us. Do you think he would let me sit on his shoulders?" I let out a breath I didn't even know I was holding and smile.

"Ya baby I think he would if you ask nicely." I look over at Summer smiling with relief. Please dear god don't let this blow up in my face.

* * *

**Hello everyone, I hope t****he ending wasn't confusing. There was a time gap, and Jon is the man Paz or Dell has been seeing. Disneyland is next chapter, and there is going to be a surprise and a twist. I hope everyone enjoyed this update. Leave me any questions, wonders, or just to tell me what you all thought. It really means a lot to me. See ya next time, which is going to be sooner than you think. I hope.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Okay when I was finally done typing this out it the computer decided to exit out and I lost more than half of the chapter, so by the end of this I was in a less than happy mood considering I was really excited to post this update, I loved writing it the first time, second time not so much. But anywhoseres. If any of you are WWE fans I have a special surprise for all of you, lets see if you find it, if not it's not that big of a deal. **

**Please make my mood better and leave a review, save my family the hassle of me being in a shitty mood. Thank you and enjoy.**

* * *

**Cesar Chavez Ave, Boyle Heights; Guisados: Date Night**

Date night was something I always looked forward to with Jon, for as long as we've been dating. But tonight I was a little worried. I'm going to take the advice I got from summer yesterday at the park and let Jon know that I wanted to make things official with him to Par. Standing in line for our food I took the chance to get a good look at him while he was on his phone. He was tall, his 6'4 towering over my 5'2. He had shaggy dark blonde hair with curls thrown in, these incredible blue eyes, with large shoulders and strong toned biceps.

I can still remember when I met him, it was a few weeks after Parca was born, and for the first time in a very long time, I felt fat. I mean sure, I have always been on the thick side, but I kept it contained with my waist being smaller then my hips. The pregnancy weight refusing to just vanish I decided enough was enough and I did something I have always hated. I started to go to the gym. Refusing to go alone I carted Summer with me. Wearing huge sweats and a very loose sweater I began with the dreaded treadmill.

I was fifteen minutes in my own version of speed walking when Summer aggressively nudged me on the shoulder. Almost falling off the workout machine I turn off the treadmill and turned to her with a 'what the fuck' look. Her eyes were doing this weird rolling thing and her head was twitching to the side, for a second I thought something was wrong with her, then I hear a deep gravely voice to my right.

"Hey are you alright? It looked like you almost ate it pretty bad." turning to face the voice I wanted to sink into my lumpy sweater. In nothing but low hanging basketball shorts and sneakers, his entire upper body nicely covered in a layer of glow, or sweat, but the nice sweat that makes you look like you were just misted for a photo shoot. Not realizing I was documenting all of this in my head, I had remained quiet this entire time, witched caused Summer to nudge me again, with the same aggressive nature.

"OH! Uh, oh. Ya I'm fine, there was a… bug." and stupidly I begin to swat the air for the invisible insect. I hear the distinct sound of skin to skin contact and I'm pretty sure Summer just face-palmed herself for my stupidity, but he only chuckled.

"Really? I've never seen a bug in here before." now at this point there are only two choices. Number one: tell him the truth and risk being laughed at by this beautiful man, or number two: dig myself in deeper and really sell the whole bug thing.

"Ya, there are bugs here all the time. You remember that one time Summer we saw a really big spider by the weights." turning to my cousin who was just shacking her head lightly, which makes me give her a really bad 'WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK' look, but again he just chuckles.

"Now I know I've never seen a spider over there. But I'm ganna say I believe you." as he started to walk away I said in a quiet voice, more to myself than anyone else.

"I'm not lying."

"I didn't say you were." he shouts over his shoulder and I turn to Summer.

"How did he hear that?" I ask and she just shakes her head and whispers.

"Sorcerer."

* * *

It wasn't until another week when I saw him again, this time instead of the treadmill, I wanted to try my hand on a little weight lifting. With hand weights only twenty pounds to each hand, not really knowing what I was doing I started to lift. After awhile I began to get bored and wanted to try something a little harder and maybe with more weight. Going for the bar with just ten more pounds added I laid on the bench and lifted the bar. Quickly realizing it was I huge mistake I tried to lift it away from me when the bar completely disappeared.

"Ya that was a bad idea." I sat up on the bench and turned to the voice behind me. Same man, same smirk.

"See, I knew the bar was a mistake when you started to add more weight, but I saw it on your face that you didn't know it till the bar started to come down." getting a little angry and I'm sure he could hear it in my voice.

"If you knew that then why didn't you say something?" he started to laugh.

"Mostly because I wanted to see how far you could go." huffing under my breath I picked up my water bottle and began to walk away.

"Jackass."

"Hey! Hey I'm sorry." I heard him shout from behind me but I continued to walk away. I drew closer to the front lockers and began to take out my small bag when he popped his head from the side of the locker. Huffing in a child like way I whined.

"What!?" instead of the smirk he smiled, and his freaking dimple just made me want to bang my head into the locker.

"I really am sorry." I nodded my head and slowly started to head to the exit when he spoke again.

"I just wanted to talk to you again." I stopped my retreat and turned half way around.

"You could have just said hi." he crossed his arms over his chest making his muscles obvious and walked slowly towards me but keeping a good distance.

"Ya but what's better? Hey you remember me from the invisible fly incident? Or, I just saved you from being crushed by this bar, do you want to go see a movie with me?" I couldn't help my laugh.

"The fly was real,"

"Sure it was."

"I just scared it away."

"Sure you did."

* * *

**Parents home; Teenage Bedroom**

"You're going where?" I rolled my eyes as I began to change Parca's diaper.

"I'm going to the movies mom, I already told you this when I got home." she nudged me out of the way as she took over the cleaning and I went back to putting in product on my hair so my curls would be more silky.

"You told me you were going to see a movie, but you didn't tell me with who. And now you're putting the good stuff in your hair, you don't do that unless it's for something important, and going somewhere with Summer is never important. No offence mija." Summer looked up from her phone and huffed.

"Gee thanks tia."

"I'm not going with Summer, I'm going with someone I met at the gym." she picked up Parca and gave me a hard gaze.

"A man?" I immediately stopped twisting my hair and looked at her through my bedroom mirror.

"Yes mamá he is a man." she got up and handed Parca to Summer said no and walked out of the room, Summer turned to me holding Parca and asked.

"What does she mean no?" I shook my head lightly and started to get up from my vanity chair when my mother came back in this time followed by my father.

"Tell your father what you just told me." thinking this wasn't necessary I tried to reason with her.

"Mamá,"

"No, you want to go out so bad, you tell him." huffing I confessed.

"I'm going to the movies with a boy I met at the gym." my fathers face changed from confused to one of sad understanding as he turned to my mother and told her in Spanish to let me go. She didn't like that so much.

"Martín you can't be serious, Parca is only a few months old and you're going to let Paz go out on a date? How many grandchildren do you want this early?!"

"Leticia!"

"You know I didn't mean for that to happen mamá, but I'm not going to sleep with this boy we're just going to see a movie." with her hands on her hips she shook her head.

"Ay mijita, do you really think he will want to continue seeing you when he finds out you just had a baby? Hm?" trying hard to make it seem like what she just said didn't tear up my insides it stood up straight and spoke calmly.

"Well if he doesn't that's his choice, and it's mine to not let it affect me." she shook her head once more and threw her hands in the air.

"Fine, go on your date. Pero no vienen a mí llorando, okay." she took Parca from Summer and left the room but my father stood and he turned to Summer who got the message and followed my mother out.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong." he gave me a look that read he didn't believe me and I huffed and sagged on my seat. It was confession time.

"It shouldn't be this hard papá. I mean I don't know if I even really like this guy, but it was an all out war just to get the chance to find out. I'm nineteen years old and I can't even go on a date without a million worries flying through my head. It's not fair." he sat down on my bed in front of me and leaned his head in to face me.

"No it's not fair mi amor. It's not fair that you have to worry about things that you are too young to worry about, but you made a mistake. Granted a mistake that brings light to everyone in the family and I love her with all my heart, just like I know you love her." I looked into his eyes and said quietly.

"I do." he nodded and continued.

"But it was your decision that lead to the choices that brought her into our lives. And after this moment… this moment right here, you are not aloud to say things are unfair. Because you are an adult and a mother in charge of another life, so you should be able to make the choices in yours."

* * *

That night after the movies we went somewhere to eat and I decided that I would see how he reacted to the truth.

"Um, Jon I need to tell you something about me." he looked up from his burger and fires.

"You don't really work out, it's okay I know that already." he started to laugh but when he noticed that I wasn't he become serious and stood quiet to let me talk. Clearing my throat I confessed.

"I'm a mother."

"What do you mean a mother, like one of those big sister little sister things?" I shook my head.

"I have a daughter, her name is Parca and she is four months old." his eyebrows furrowed as he kept his eyes down.

"How old are you?"

"I'm nineteen, but I had her when I was eighteen." his eyes finally met mine.

"Where's her father?" I bit my lower lip but answered anyway.

"This is going to sound terrible but I didn't know him." his face grew more confused.

"I met him during the festival that happens before summer every year. I got to know him just that night and we… it turns out that he saw it as a one night stand kind of thing. I haven't seen him since." it was my turn to look down at my plate as I let him digest what I just told him.

"Do you do that often?" I looked at him in confusion seeing it he elaborated.

"Do you sleep with men you don't know often? I mean I know it's none of my business but I kinda got to know now." I shook my head.

"No I had never done anything like that before, he was actually the only man that I ever, um, you know." he sat up straight but he looked pissed off as he began to rub the side of his face and he cursed under his breath.

"Fucking prick."

"What?"

"I know guys like that, I grew up with an absent one." with out hearing more I understood that Jon had grown up with out a father. He took money out of his wallet and placed it on the table then offered me his hand. As we were walking looking down at our entwined hands I whispered.

"I'm sorry." he scoffed.

"What are you sorry for."

"That he did that to you." he stopped walking and placed his hands on my shoulders pulling me so that I was standing in front of him.

"You don't have to be sorry. I wasn't sad that he was gone I was pissed off. Seeing my mother struggle most of my life had me hating men like that. And I'm pissed off now knowing someone did the same to you, especially cause you're a nice fucking person." we continued to walk when we got to a park, sitting on a bench, his arm over my shoulder we sat in comfortable silence. But it didn't last long when he said he had something to say. Looking over at him he said.

"I'm going to be gone for a while." what?

"What?"

"I have to head out of town for some time, I leave next week." hell no, getting up from the bench I started to walk away shouting over my shoulder.

"Okay I get it. I can't fucking believe this, I can just hear my mothers voice, I told you not to come crying to me when he didn't want you. But you know what it's fine, just practice for future failures right." I kept walking until he caught up to me grabbing my shoulder.

"It's not like that'"

"I know what it's like okay." before I could yell more he grabbed my shoulders again and pushed his lips onto mine. I know I shouldn't have but I began to kiss him back. I brought up my hands to run through his dark blonde curls at the nape of his neck as his hands held onto my hips. He was the first to pull away much to my disappointment.

"I promise it's nothing like what you think. I have to go for my job."

"What kind of job needs a 26 year old traveling all over the place.

"I'm a fighter, and I just got the opportunity to make it in UFC, but in order to do that I have to compete, and to compete I gotta take my ass all over this country." realizing he was telling the truth I dropped my head in amberisment.

"Well shit. I'm sorry" he started to laugh.

"It's okay, I get it. To be honest I was worried about telling you but when you told me your news I just forgot, sorry." he wrapped his arms around me and I buried my face into his chest.

"I really like you Paz and I want to give us a shot." I nodded my head yes. We hung out the rest of that week, I even have pictures of him carrying around Parca.

* * *

He was gone for a little over a year before he came back. He got what he worked so hard for and was a top bill in MMA. Now being able to train out of his own sponsored gym in LA he only left to go fight big matches, and with his recent success he was able to travel by plane, so he was never gone long.

Parca only ever knew him as one of my friends so telling her otherwise was a little scary, but knowing how much he loved her I realized I didn't need to feel the way I did. Finally getting our food and taking a seat at one of the few tables this place had to offer I decided to wait until he began to eat before I told him anything. Unfortunately for me this bottomless pit of a man immediately began to devour his food.

"I think it's time we tell Par about us." he looked up at me with his cheeks adorably filled with food, laughing I handed him a napkin. Taking it he finished what was in his mouth before whipping it clean, then he cleared his throat.

"Really, cause I know what a weird time it is for you right now. With Par meeting the prick, and your dad." I choked on my ice tea trying not to laugh.

"Jon, we need to watch it, everyone cussing around Par and she's an f-word away from getting a note home from school."

"That would be a hilarious conversation to have with your niña." rolling my eyes.

"Anyway, yes I'm sure I want her to know. Summers birthday is next weekend and she wants to take us to Disneyland, that includes you Mr. Good. Don't you want to not have to watch what we do around her. Just be us?"

"Ya that sounds fucking fantastic, so when do we tell her?"

"I was thinking this upcoming Friday."

"Sounds good baby." I laughed as he brought up his beer to clink with my iced tea.

* * *

**Bedroom getting ready for bed**

While putting up my hair I had my ears trained on Parca singing in the bathtub, something I have learned to do well over the years. When I was done getting her pj's laid out on the bed I went into the bathroom to shampoo her hair then got her out and into my room. Once she was done getting dressed she jumped up on my lap as I started combing through her golden curls. More than half way done my phone began to ring, checking who it was I put it on speaker then placed it on the bed besides me.

"Hey Koz, what's up."

"Hey how'd you know it was me?" rolling my eyes I scoffed.

"Because I have caller id like most phones have nowadays. You should try updating from that awesome flip phone of yours."

"Hardy-har-har, always the smartass Dell." laughing I asked.

"What can I do you for Sergeant?"

"I called to say goodnight to my girl."

"Alright give me a sec." giving Parca's hair one final twist I took the phone off speaker and handed it to her. Not paying much attention to what Parca was saying I began to put things away. When she said her final goodnight I took the phone from her.

"Alright mi amor head over to your room and I'll be there in a moment okay." as her little legs went out the door I put my phone to my ear.

"She's a little chatterbox ain't she."

"That she is, she tells me the most interesting things." laughing I comment.

"Ya I know, just the other day she told me how many hours an elephant sleeps per day. She knows the weirdest things."

"She told me that you guys are going to Disneyland next weekend."

"Oh ya, it's my cousins birthday and she's taking us for the weekend."

"Oh really that sounds nice. Who the fuck is Jon Dell?" shit.

"What?"

"Par told me that a man named Jon is going to Disneyland too, when I asked who he is, it didn't really make sense to me. Who's Jon Dell?" oh well.

"Fuck it, Jon is my boyfriend." there was a silence that made me nervous before he finally spoke.

"Why didn't you tell me about the boyfriend Dell?" his voice sounded mad which made me pissed.

"Because it wasn't any of you fucking business, that's why."

"The hell it's not, if this guys hanging around my kid!"

"Are you fucking kidding me right now. The fact that you can say that to me is fucking laughable. Jon has known Parca way longer than you have, and he is going to continue to stay in her and my life, whether you fucking like it or not goodnight Kozik." hanging up the phone and throwing it on my bed a began to pace around my room. Fuck him for thinking he can say something like that. Running my hands through my hair I tried to calm myself down.

"Fucking prick."

* * *

**Well that didn't end well, let me know what you thought of Paz and Kozik's conversation, and tell me where you fall on the whole Jon or Koz ships. Sorry I didn't get to Disneyland yet but it will be next update. Okay if any of you found my little WWE Easter egg and you happen to be a Dean Ambrose fan, please check my very new story were he is the main with an OC thrown in, I would greatly appreciate it. Until next time. Remember when you love show love, and drop me a review. **


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello everyone, it's been awhile and I apologize for that. I'm really disappointed in myself for how long this has taken, maybe it might have had something to do with the zero reviews I got for last update. Anyway I digress, I hope you all enjoy this, I put effort. Enjoy everyone.**

* * *

**Paz's Home, early morning**

It was too early for this. Not even seven in the morning and here I am, packing bags and cursing under my breath as I went.

"You know as quiet as you think you are, you aren't." I turn to my bathroom door to see Jon brushing his teeth and smirking at me. Turning back to the suitcase on my bed I continued at place things in as I spoke.

"And what's that supposed to mean Mr. Good?" I hear a chuckle, the faucet turn on, him rinsing then I see him out of the corner of my eye pick up his bag and place it on my bed as he begins to also put things in it.

"It means you Reyes women couldn't be mad **and** quiet if your life depended on it." abandoning my luggage I scoff and bring my hands up to my hips.

"You're one to talk Mr. Unstable." I say referring to his in-cage nickname. He rolls his eyes but continues to pack.

"Hey I'm supposed to be out of control in the cage, you on the other hand, you're just grouchy cause it's early." gasping dramatically I run over to his side, jump on his back and we both fall on to the bed as I begin to wrap my whole body around his upper body and squeeze. Just as I think I got him where I want him, the fucker begins to laugh.

"You better be laughing from the pain, or I'm ganna kick your ass."

"If you're ganna kick my ass the way you're doing it now, I think I'm fine baby." when I was about to give up his body sags and goes dead as he stretches out his arms in front of him like he's struggling to get out of my hold. I begin to feel victories when he starts to plead.

"Munchkin help me, your mommy's being mean." I look up to the open door to see Par standing there in her pj's, doll in hand and laughter on her face. She rushes over and jumps on the bed as she uses her skeleton doll to lightly hit me over the dead with it. While I'm distracted by Par, Jon gets out of my hold and pins me on the bed. While I'm down he urges to Par.

"Quick Munchkin!" she sits on my chest and Jon on my legs, and I give a shocked face to the both of their smiling ones.

"Betrayed, by my own flesh and blood." she laughs and leans down placing kisses on my face.

"Oh I want in." and Jon quickly joins Par in covering my face with kisses as I giggle.

"Okay okay I get it, to the victor's go the spoils." I slide down the bed to get away from them and stand at the foot of the bed as I look down at their laying forms on my bed as Jon starts to play with Parca's hair and she lays there peacefully.

"Mi amor since you're up, you want to start getting ready." it wasn't even a second before she was running out the door and into her room. Jon chuckles as he sits up and leans his back on the bed's headboard.

"Well someone's excited. But I don't get it she's been to Disneyland before." I nod as I zip up my luggage.

"Ya but we have never spent the night there before. I gotta admit I'm really excited too." he smiles and stands from the bed coming over to me and wrapping his arms around my waist as he kisses the side of my head.

"I'm excited to." I lean into him and I couldn't help but feel like everything was perfect. We decided to tell Parca about us sooner then we planned, purely out of enthusiasm. And because she took it so well, we were leaving for Disneyland this morning, the Friday that we had originally planned to tell her about us.

of course she had questions, what little girl wouldn't, and we were able to answer all of them. The only one I wasn't really sure how to answer was when she asked, what about daddy? Jon wasn't so happy about that one, but I explained it to her as best as I could. I told her that me and Kozik weren't like other mommies and daddies, that we cared about her very much, but we didn't see each other that way anymore. I told her that I loved Jon very much and he told her that he loved both me and her with all his heart. Ever since then she has got on like nothing ever changed, even when Jon and I were intimate.

A sound of the doorbell had me out of my head and I stepped away from Jon to go answer the door. Opening the door to see the birthday girl herself, with way more bags then one would need for just one weekend. Smiling I stepped aside to let her in. As she went through the threshold I quickly attacked her with a hug, dropping us both to the floor.

"What the hell cuz?!" she groaned in pain.

"It's your birthday!" I squealed but she just groaned again.

"It's not till tomorrow."

"Nope not this year, this year it's all weekend, which starts today."

"You're ganna break her." I look up from the floor to see Jon ankles crossed leaning on the halls entryway.

"Are you calling me fat?" I joke and he laughs as he steps away from the wall and reaches out both of his hands to pull us up.

"Of course not baby, I'm calling Summer brittle." we both laugh at Summer's angry face.

"Hey! I am not!" Jon moves in front of Summer picks up her arm and **very** gently begins to add pressure.

"OW!" quickly stopping his grip he kindly messages Summers forearm with both of his hands, giving her a smirk that told her he just proved his point.

"Fine, you're right." she pouted.

"But you're not aloud to assault me this entire weekend." she told him and he nodded with a small smile.

"You're lucky I like you, or you'd find yourself uninvited, you got that." Jon laughed at her easiness to forgive him and gave her a big hug lifting her off the ground.

"Happy birthday Season." he told her using his nickname he gave her when he first met her. Placing her back on the ground he kissed the side of her forehead, then went back to the room to get the bags.

"Come on help me with the to-go breakfast."

* * *

**Kitchen**

I was mixing the eggs for the homemade McMuffins and Summer was really just eating the fruit I had her chop when she turned to me and asked with a hushed voice.

"So what happened with Kozik?" looking around to make sure Jon and Par were nowhere to over hear I quickly poured the eggs in the hot pan.

"I haven't talked to him much since last week. When he calls I just give the phone to Par." she looks at me with a shocked but smiling face.

"Really? Cuz that's so petty of you." I roll my eyes at her being proud of me being petty.

"Cuz I'm going to have to get over it soon. It's not good for Par having the both of us pissed at each other." it was her turn to roll her eyes as she scoffed.

"Please, he had no right trying to tell you who Par can be around, even less of a right to think he needs to know what happens in your personal life. I keep telling you that you forgave him to easily." I take in a deep breath as I move the eggs around in the pan.

"Things were fine when we went over there to see him. You got along fine, we were friendly, he did the right things." Summer came closer to me and she placed her hand on my shoulder.

"He might have done the right things then, but he didn't know about Jon. When he did find out, he has done nothing but the jackass thing. To men like Kozik, when he sees Jon, he sees someone who has what he can't, that's why he's acting the way he is." she turned off the oven and turned me around by my shoulders looking me in the eyes.

"Do you love Jon?" I nodded my head.

"Then all you have to do is show Kozik that he isn't going anywhere, he'll get over it, move on. Then he can be the father you want him to be for Parca." hearing what she was saying I nodded my head. She was right, keep friendly, but make sure he knows the lines. Everything will work out.

Quickly finishing the breakfast sandwiches and packing the fruit, and drinks into the carrier I placed them on the living room couch along with mine, Jon's and Summer's bags.

"Hey baby I'll take them now if you want?" Jon asked in the entryway of the Kitchen with a Cliff bar in his hand.

"Yes please. Can you take them, just leave the one with the food, I'm ganna keep it with me." he nodded as he started with Summer's bags, taking with him way more than me or Summer could carry in one go.

I went to Parca's room to get her bags when I stopped in the door way at the sight in front of me. Parca was kneeling on the floor in front of her floor-length mirror trying to twist and weave her curls into braids. Smiling I walked in and kneeled next to her.

"Hey mi amor, you want some help?" she let out a little huff and dropped her arms to her sides, her round little face emitting defeat. Giving her a small smile I gave her an offer.

"What do you say I do only one side of your hair. I can teach you how to do it while I braid, then you can try the other side?" she looked up at me and with her warm eyes nodded her curly head. Sitting behind her I showed her how to French braid her hair, just like my mother showed me, the only difference was I was older then Parca when I first tried doing it by myself.

When the both of us were done with her hair I placed little light yellow, purple and pink flowers here and there in her hair. They went perfectly with her light purple sun dress. My little girl wanted her first day at Disneyland dressed like Rapunzel with her golden curls, a little more modern on my part but she looked like the princess she was. While we were planning her outfit Parca wouldn't have it any other way then having me with my black curly hair dress like Mother Gothel.

In and burgundy backless maxi dress black gladiator sandals, and a few twists in my long hair. But my little girl wouldn't stop there. The birthday girl was in different shades of green high waisted shorts and crop-top, if you couldn't guess she was Rapunzel's trusty sidekick Pascal. But none of this was surprising, the three of us love dressing up, the thing that had me pinching myself was the fact that Parca actually got Jon to go as Flynn Rider.

Granted it wasn't a costume, there was no blue vest or leather satchel. He was wearing brown jeans and boots, a white short sleeved shirt and a dark teal button-up shirt open and with the sleeves rolled up. What that man would do for that little girl.

* * *

**Driveway**

Jon was finally done placing Summer's bags in the back of Paz's Impala, and he was now walking down the driveway with his and Paz's bags. He started with hers first, turning it in different positions to try to find a spot that left the most room when he heard something that mad his blood boil. Turning his back to the trunk of the car and looking out onto the residential street as he watched the dreaded machine making the noise come to a stop at the end of the curb in front of the house. Walking away from the car and toward the man getting off the bike while taking off his helmet Jon tried his best to not sound like he was about to loose it.

"Hey, what are you doing her man?" Kozik turned around from placing his helmet into the side pocket of his bike to see a man, probably around his late twenties standing at the edge of the curb. Looking him up and down Kozik stepped up to the man, he might have had a few inches on Kozik but that didn't stop him from feeling like this kid was nothing but an obstacle in his way.

"I take it your Jon?"

"Ya that's me, and I know who you are so I'm ganna ask again. What are you doing here man?" stepping up onto the sidewalk Kozik got toe-to-toe with Jon.

"That's none of you fucking business man. But if you really want to know, I'm here to see my girls." Kozik could see Jon's jaw clench and his fists ball up.

"You knew that we were leaving to day, why the hell would you show up and cause problems for Paz?" Kozik chuckled and placed his hands in his pockets.

"It's cute that you think that you telling me that will get me to leave before she comes out. But like you said I knew you guys were leaving, so I just came to hug and kiss my girls off." Jon scoffed at what the older man had to say.

"I'd like to see you try with her hating you right now, she hasn't even talked to you in a week." Kozik's face became hard and his body stiff, seeing this it was Jon's turn to chuckle.

"Ah, that's cute. You actually think she wouldn't tell me about that. No man, I know everything that happened. I know what went down that night four years ago, hell I know what was talked about the dinner Paz had with your family. And the fact that you let her get treated the way she did," Jon didn't get to finish before Kozik pushed him back hard.

"You don't know shit mother fucker!" Jon chuckled again, rubbed the side of his chin, then started to advance towards Kozik. He didn't get very far.

"Papito!" Jon quickly turned around to see Parca running towards the man he was about to get in a fight with.

* * *

**In the house**

When the both of us were finally done with Parca's hair, we headed to the kitchen. Walking in to find Summer pouring coffee into three travel mugs.

"Hey cuz, you about done? I just need to take Parca's luggage out to the car for Jon and we should be on our way."

"Ya I'm done. Here give me one of her bags and you can take Jon's mug, so I'm not juggling three cups." I nodded my head and put down the bags to place a strapped bag over Summer's shoulders then took Jon's cup and Parca's rolly bag.

Both Summer and I were talking about going to the hotel and checking in as I opened the front door, and almost dropped Jon's mug.

"Papito!" I was just looking on as Par ran up to Koz and he picked her up and kissed her. Basically frozen in my spot until Summer harshly whispered.

"Cuz get your ass down there before something happens." I turn to look at her in confusion when she motions to the three outside. Turning back around I can see Kozik looking like he was ready to kill and Jon desperately trying to reign in his control.

"Shit."

"Ya shit." I quickly head down leaving Par's luggage and Jon's mug at the car. Finally reaching them I place a soothing hand on Jon's shoulder. He looks down at me with angry eyes and I can't blame him, looking to Kozik I speak to Par.

"Mi amor go with Summer so she can strap you in the car, I need to talk to daddy." she turns to Kozik and turns back to me with an excited look on her little face.

"Mamá, papá puede venir con nosotros a Disneyland?" I brace myself for letting down Parca.

"Mi amor daddy can't just come to Disneyland with us, it's too late of a notice. Maybe next time okay." her face gets extremely sad extremely fast. Taking in a deep breath I look to Jon.

"Jon can you take Parca and strap her in for me." he looks a little unsure as he glances at Kozik then back to my pleading face.

"You sure?" I nod my head and He reluctantly nods and walks over to Kozik.

"Come on munchkin, it's time to go have some fun." I can tell he's trying to sound as carefree as possible. Parca quickly kisses Koz's cheek then jumps into Jon's arms. As he walks by he leans down and quietly whispers.

"I'll be right over there baby." I nod again and he kisses my hair. I turn back to Kozik, my tight smile completely gone.

"Why would you do this Koz? The fun day that was supposed to happen today is just going to be overshadowed by the thought that her daddy could have been there but isn't." he tried looking reflective but clearly he hasn't needed to do that before.

"I could come." he says quietly and I look at him like he's crazy.

"What?"

"Why couldn't I have come, you don't know what I was doing to day." I shake my head and look at him disappointedly.

"Because the three of us were invited to this. It's not like we are going to Disneyland on some whim for a day. Summer planned all of this, this is for her to spend time with her god-child." Kozik scoffs.

"Ya, then why the hell is that fucking pussy going?" I take in a deep breath and look down at the sidewalk.

"She was right."

"What?"

"You're here because you knew Jon is coming. What the hell is wrong with you Koz. Did you think that I don't know what was going down when I opened that door. What would have happened if we didn't come out when we did? Could you have imagined how Parca would have felt seeing the two of you physically trying to hurt each other?" it was only now that I saw a real look of regret hit his face.

"I bet you didn't think about that as you were getting in his face." he lloks down at me but this time he looks pissed.

"How do you know it wasn't that fucker getting in my face?" I lightly shake my head.

"Because I know that he would have done anything possible to control himself from getting in an altercation with you."

"How?"

"Because he loves Parca, and he wouldn't want to hurt her by hurting you. I know him, but I don't know you. I don't know how far you would go in front of her." I turn and see Parca's little face looking longingly at her daddy. I close my eyes and take in a deep breath. Turning back to Kozik I walk a step closer to him.

"I'm going to ask you a question, and I want an honest answer." not looking at me he nods his head, stepping closer I take his chin in my hand and pull his head to look at me.

"Would you ever physically hurt **anyone** in front of Parca?" I look deep into his eyes begging him to be honest with me, it takes him a moment but he finally answers with a hard voice.

"I would, if it meant keeping her safe. But if I could avoid her seeing something like that I would." taking in his answer I excepted it. Letting go of his chin and taking in another deep breath looked back to Parca watching us.

"You get today, but you have to go back to Charming when you leave Disneyland tonight." I turn back to him seeing his confused face I elaborate.

"We are staying for the long weekend, but I don't see a problem in you coming just for today. So Parca can have this with you." he was blasting that white smile but before he could say anything I continued.

"But, you play nice with Jon, Koz. I mean it, I even feel a awkward energy between the two of you, you hit the road back to Charming until our next Disneyland trip. Got it?" he nods enthusiastically. I turn to head to the car and as I strap on my seat belt I look back at Parca with a smile.

"Guess what mi amor, daddy is going to come with us, but only for today okay, he's going back home tonight." I get three very different responses. Parca's ecstatic squeal, Summer's outraged 'WHAT?!', and Jon's silence. Let's just say the only one I was worried about in that moment was the silent one. Dear God please don't let this bite me in the ass.

* * *

**Well the****re you go. I know, I know I keep saying that Disneyland will be the next update, but since they are literally on there way there, I can say with 100% confidence that Disneyland will defiantly be next update. I really hope you all enjoyed, let me know what you all think might happen next. Till next time people.**


End file.
